OC Transformation Shorts
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: A series of transformation one-shots, starting with five predetermined OC's. Chapters will have independent ratings past chapter nine. Overall rating bumped up to T hopefully to stay safe.
1. Aleron Bane

**Okay, tenth story since I joined. I wanted to continue with the plot for Baby Legendaries and Illusions of a Fox, but this one kept tugging at me again and again, enough to where I couldn't concentrate on the plots. This will be a multi-one shot transformation series, starting with OC's from my RL family. After the final one, an OC form will be shown at the end, allowing you to submit one to be transformed. Any requests made BEFORE the final family OC transformation will be ignored, though reviews are welcome.**

**The order of the family OC transformations are as followed:**

**Me (Aleron Bane)**

**Sister (Rachel Bane)**

**Brother (Lucas Bane)**

**Mother (Terra Bane)**

**Father (Marcus Stone)**

**Also, the Aleron Bane in this is not the same one from my first story.**

**Also, this goes for all chapters. If you find a star next to a name, word or term, they will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

**Lets get started. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I own only the series and OC's.**

**Beta-Reader: NanoCarp.**

-0-

Murfreesboro, TN.

Today was a quiet, peaceful summer day. Birds were singing and the sun shining bright. People driving to and from places, going on with their daily schedules. Families traveling to summer resorts to enjoy it to the fullest. Those that couldn't afford to go often had pools and played in them instead.

However, there is one person that isn't enjoying the summer, nor the heat of it. He, instead, is laying in his bed, with the AC on and his rooms fan on maximum. The teens oak-brown hair was smooth with sweat, while his white t-shirt was being used to try and fan some cold air on his body. He wore shorts to try and beat the heat, which was working to an extent. As of now, he was playing on his new Ipod that he got just yesterday. He was playing his Sonic Rush game music list as of now. Though he was home alone at the time, there is one thing that was obvious about this teen.

He was bored.

To him, he could take boredom when playing his games, but today was something different; he didn't feel like playing them. Sure, to him, they would get rid of boredom for a while, but they were starting to get a little…well, boring. His three pet dogs would be able to get rid of his loneliness, but not his boredom. He hates it because of a few reasons. One of them, is that stupid ideas would come to him, tempting him to do them for kicks. Better common sense would always shine through, making him not to do those stunts, lest he get in trouble.

Since he would be bored, listening to his music made him relax a bit and go into his world, synced with the music. He often makes up landscapes in his mind that is themed to the current song he's listening to. Most of the time, it would be music from his video games that he listens to, most of it being calm music. A select few would sometimes make him remember his saddest moments in life.

As the current song ended on his Ipod, he reached into his pocket and pulled the device out. He lazily scrolled through the songs he had on it until the selector rested on one of his favorite ones; Emotion from the Pokemon: Black/White games. After hitting the play button, he slipped the device back into his pocket.

Deciding to try and cool off a bit since his fan was angled, he got up off the bed and stood in the center of his room. He closed his eyes and let himself be synced to the music, then started to do a calm dance of sorts. Naturally, he isn't a good dancer, but he often plots some out in his head and tries to follow it as best as he can. He lets a ghost of him lead while his body tries to follow. Stumbles would be a little common, but he would recover quickly.

After the song ended, he reopened his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

"God…I friggin' hate boredom." He started, whispering to himself. "I just wish there was something to do here. Maybe going to uncles would be nice, but only on Mondays…and today's Thursday." he breathed out another sigh. "Wish I had the money to get some new games…" he said sadly, walking out his rooms door to go and make some ramen noodles for lunch. As long as the house has chicken flavored ramen noodles, he will gladly eat it instead of other food.

He walked down the flight of stairs slower than he normally goes, being greeted by the cool air the further down he goes. He walks into the living room, being greeted by his three dogs; Pebbles, KC, and JD. Each were wagging their tails excitedly, happy to see their owner. The teen grinned a little, bending down to pet each of them. He loved both cats and dogs, seeing on how they're good company to have when the rest of the family is away.

"Hey girls. Glad to see you too." he said, rubbing each of their heads.

The middle one, KC, however, started sniffing his hand like as though he had pet a different dog or cat. The teen raised an eyebrow at her sniffing, confused since he hadn't pet another animal all month. After a few more seconds of sniffing, KC stopped and allowed the teen to pet her.

'_Okay, that was weird…_' the teen thought to himself.

After petting the dogs for a bit, with JD trying to hog it all, he lifted himself back up and continued into the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the pantry, passing the island counter and the fridge, and looked for where his lunch would be. Sitting on the second rack was a box with orange packets of noodles. He grabbed two of them and walked towards the island counter. The rest was pretty much second nature when preparing the stuff; opening the packets, putting the noodles in, filling it with water and putting it in the microwave for six minutes. It would normally take three but he like the noodles to be tender.

After eating his lunch and washing the bowl, the teen walked into the living room. Normally, he would just watch a bit of TV, but he didn't feel like it today, just sitting on the couch. After sitting for a minute, he lifted his legs up on the couch, then he lay his head down on the cushions. He just stared up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind, wanting to do something, anything, to curb his boredom. As he was thinking, his eyelids started to droop. Before his eyes could drop all the way, one of the house phones started to ring.

Groaning, the teen pulled himself off the couch and walked towards the mantle of the living rooms fireplace. The phone was on its booth ringing, screen lit and with a number, but no name on it. Normally, he wouldn't answer if there wasn't a name, but he recognized the number as one of his few friends. He plucked the phone off its charger and answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Aleron, it me." a voice answered.

"Michael, hey man." Aleron said, joyful that his friend is calling.

Aleron was a bit of a loner, never exactly getting as many friends as an average teen does. Michael was one of the few people that he considers his friend. The reason is that they are gamer buddies. They know each others gamer-tags for both xBox and PS3. Always playing co-op, they are invincible when together. There is one thing they like as well, but are afraid of the teasing that would follow if known; Pokemon. They often come up with strategies to use against the other, sometimes using professional strategies. Both would start with their strongest (and favorite) pokémon first. Michael's was a Blaziken, while Aleron's was Gallade.

After talking on the phone for a bit, Michael was able ask a question.

"Hey, Al, is there a chance that I can come over sometime today?"

"Sure, just let me get my moms permission first." Al answered hanging up. He dialed the number to where his mom works and waited for her to answer. Both of his parents own separate businesses, tanning salon for the mother, auto-repair shop for the father. The family, however, has to rely on the salons income because the auto-shop doesn't get many people due to the economy.

After a couple dozen seconds, his mother, Terra, was able to answer.

"Hair We Are." She opened with the motto of the place.

"Hey mom." Aleron said. "Is it okay that Michael can come over?"

"I don't care son, just so long as you don't burn the house down." Terra joked.

"Mom, you know I won't."

They both said goodbye and hung up. Aleron redialed Michael's number to tell him about his invitation.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Mikey," Aleron started, calling Michael by his nickname. "it's Al. Mom said you can be able to come over."

"Cool. Be there in a few minutes. Be ready to have your butt handed to you on Pokemon." he laughed a little on the last part.

Aleron laughed as well, remembering the form of rivalry between both he and Michael. He turned the phone off and put it back on its charger. He smiled, knowing that things always lighten up when with a friend. He walked back upstairs, back into the sweltering heat as well. He made his way to his room to get his DS and prepare for a battle with Michael. He had to search for it a bit due to clutter on his desk and nightstands, but he was able to find it after a couple of minutes. He was able to find it on the nightstand in the corner and grabbed it. When it was over his bed though, something shocked him enough to drop it on the bed.

"Gah! What the…?" he exclaimed, cradling his hand.

He looked at the device, not believing that it shocked him. He was wondering on how it was able to do so without being on or plugged in to charge. He just shrugged this off and reached for it again, but stopped just before it, with dinner-plated sized eyes.

His fingers were turning a dark green color, and it was spreading like wildfire up the rest of his arm, with the arm hairs retracting into his skin. He was scared on what was happening and tried to claw the stuff off of him, but ended up cutting into his skin. The condition continued even when it went under his shirt. Aleron ripped it off to see how far it would go. The coloring continued to spread, up towards his head, across to this other arm and down to his legs. On his chest though it formed a thin, vertical line of red, then continued being the dark green color past it. Seeing on how it would reach his head he bolted for the floor's bathroom, all the while catching the attention of his dogs. He heard them barking at the sudden noise, and also coming up the stairs as well, barking along the way.

He got in the bathroom, only to stop on the first step in. The green was continuing up his neck, but turned white at around the chin. The coloring did not stop there, continuing up over his face, but strangely leaving a V shaped area just below his nose and up past his eyes and forehead. He noticed that his hair was turning the same dark green as his body, but the center of it was a light teal, going up over his head and ending with the longest bangs. Taking his attention off his hair for now, he looked down towards his legs and found that his legs were now as white as his face. The dogs were able to find him, but stopped barking and started whining after they seen what was happening to their owner. Aleron was about to unbuckle his pants until he felt something tugging at his hair.

He looked up again to see that his hair was growing, but yet turning into something like a helmet at the same time. The hair/helmet kept growing until it was covering the unaltered spot on his face, covering his nose entirely. He felt his nose melting into his face and winced at the thought of losing his sense of smell. He took a deep breath in through his 'nose', and was calmed that he could still smell, even without a visible nose. Another tugging feeling pulled him out of his thought as a spike started to form on the back of his head. The spike was growing upwards until it was like the spike of a gladiator helmet. The skin on his cheek-bones started to pull out, forming sideways Vs. The upper ones grew longer than the lower ones, slightly giving the looks of a mask. The mirror also shown his eyes turning from their sky-blue color to a red one. His ears melted into the sides of his head and all was silent to Aleron. He was worried that he had lost his hearing with this, but was calmed down, yet again, as his hearing returned, though there were no visible ears. He tried to wonder on how it was possible, but winced again as he felt constriction on his neck. Glancing back to the mirror, the reflection showed his neck narrowing. Fear welled up inside of his neck crushing his windpipe, but breathing wasn't being made difficult. Another fear was that the neck would be too weak to support his head, but it held strong, even when it was done constricting.

He thought that he was done changing for the time, but he felt his something tugging on his elbows. Looking down at his elbows, they were pulling out and forming points that made the arms look like a pair of tonfas*. His forearms also went through the same constriction as his neck, but but stopped when they were nearly double the thickness. His wrists continued to thin until they were like the elbow points. His fingers started to fuse together. The pinky-and-ring fingers, along with the middle-and-index fingers fused until there were only three per hand. They then started to shorten until they were just stubs, with the middle a little longer. He flexed his arms experimentally and saw they still worked, but felt stronger.

The center of his chest and his back started to ache until a pair of spikes poke out of his skin. There were the same color as the line of red the skin was left for them. Aleron poked the chest one, only to feel it move from his touch, feeling the pull on his newly developed nerves. He felt even more constriction on his whole torso, seeing it get thinner by the second. He could hear his bones snapping, along with his organs, with an audible squish, rearranging themselves to his new body. His torso continued to thin until it was around a third its original thickness.

There was a loud 'slurp' sound and Aleron's eyes bugged out. He quickly undid his pants and tugged his boxers down and seen that his symbol of maleness has vanished into his body. He sweat-dropped at the sudden removal, but the sound of his socks ripping regained his attention. His feet had shrunk into his legs, but the 'heels' were thickening. Notches appeared around a third of the way up the shins, giving the look of toes. The new 'feet' continued to thicken, tearing up the pair of socks as they went. They stopped growing as the socks were just threads just barely holding together. His thighs started to thin at the hips until there were as thin as the wrists.

The transformation was complete.

Aleron was just staring at his reflection. Instead of his normal self, he was in the body of some kind of humanoid creature. He stared at the reflection for a full minute, wondering on how this happened. He set his mind on what he was turned into until something clicked in his memory.

"Wait…Have I…Have I been…turned into…a…a…Gallade?" Aleron was able to say, stammering a bit. He tried reaching out to touch his reflection, but a voice cut in.

"_Gallade? What's that?_" the voice asked. It sounded like a young female.

Aleron whipped around, looking into the hall for anyone else that was in the house. He raised a now non-existent eyebrow on where the voice came from. Deciding to not take any chances with a possible burglar in the house, he decided to call out.

"Who's there?"

After a few seconds without a response, he leaned back into the bathroom to continue staring at his reflection. Another few seconds and another, although older sounding, female voice called out.

"_Aleron? Why do you keep staring at the mirror?_" it asked with confusion.

Instead of looking down the hall for the source of the voice, he stood in his spot and moved his eyes around. Thinking of wanting to humor whoever was speaking, he decided to answer, but was cut off by a third voice

"_Pebbles, just don't bother. He is…er, was, human, but I doubt he'll understand us._"

Aleron's eyes widened. He was doubting that his hearing was correct, hearing one of the dogs talking. He turned his head slowly, looking towards the dogs that were staring up at him with their heads tilted to the side.

"Did…did one of you just…talk?" he asked nervously.

All three dogs just tilted their heads further, thinking their master was crazy. KC turned to Pebbles, who was on her left.

"_Can you believe him? The whole changing thing must have messed with his mind. He thinks that he can understand us._" she said with a doubtful tone.

"I heard that…" Al said, a vein popping on his head.

KC yelped and all three dogs tensed up, a look of shock on their faces. A couple of seconds later, JD was able to break the silence.

"_Sooo…_" she started. "_you can understand us?_"

"I guess so…this is just so weird…" Al answered, rubbing the back of his head.

The dogs were about to ask more questions until the doorbell rang. Aleron's eyes grew wide upon remembering Michael's arrival.

"OH S**T! I forgot about Michael coming!" he yelled, trying to think up on what to do.

The doorbell rang again, causing the dogs to bark like they do if someone else besides family is here. Aleron was trying to find a way out of this. He thought of hiding, but wasn't sure if his new body would allow him to hide easily. Running was out, due to the high chance of being seen and maybe even caught. There was only one choice left, and he swallowed hard, for he did not like it one bit.

'_Might as well tell him,_' he said flatly. '_but it's best to pre__pare him first. God knows how he's going to react._'

Sucking in a deep breath to try and steady himself, he worked up the courage to tell his friend what happened. He walked towards the stairs, but stayed behind the corner, not wanting his friend to think there's a burglar in the house. When the doorbell rang for a third time, Aleron decided to invite his friend inside.

"Michael, its unlocked, come in." he called out, trying to sound calm.

The dogs were swarming the door, trying to find out who the visitor is. The door opened, allowing the dogs to get to him. Michael was around his late teens, although he was around half a foot shorter than the average late-teen. Though, if anyone makes fun of his height, they get a brand new cast to show off. As of now, he was wearing a brown shirt with a leather jacket, along with tan shorts and black shoes. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is a bit of a softie, often helping the weak.

"Al? Where are you?" Michael asked, looking around.

'_Well, here we go._' Aleron started himself. "I'm upstairs, can you come up here for a sec?" After saying his line, he quietly slipped into his room, knowing that Michael would come. He closed the door and sat down on his bed, waiting for him to be in front of the door. As he listened, the footsteps get louder and louder, signaling that he was at the door, Aleron stopped him from opening the door.

"Michael, I have a question for you, but don't open the door yet."

"Sure, shoot." Michael replied.

"If either one of us were to change drastically, would we still be friends?"

There was a short silence following the question, Michael somewhat caught off-guard by such a question.

"Uh, sure. I guess we'll still be friends." he answered after the pause. "What are you getting at Al?" he questioned. Aleron heard his hand gripping the doorknob and turning it. He wanted to stop him, but knew that it would be futile anyway. Just before the door opened, he let one last line before he would be seen by his friend.

"Just brace yourself for what you're about to see." he said, closing his eyes and readying himself for the reaction.

Michael slid past the door, though his gaze was downwards. When he looked up, however, he did not expect to see something other than his friend sitting on his bed. He initially gasped and was about to throw the classic 'WHAT THE HELL?' question, but he was too shocked over what he was seeing before him. The creature before him had his friends voice, but said person was nowhere to be found. Seeing that his friend wouldn't be able to speak, Aleron decided to speak for him.

"Hey Mikey…" he said in a calm tone. Michael flinched upon hearing his nickname being said by something other than Aleron. "If you're wondering, yeah, it's me."

Aleron got up from his bed and walked over to Michael, who was frozen on the spot. He put one of his hands on Michael's shoulders, who cringed upon contact.

"I really can't explain it, but I tried to grab my DS to play with you when you get here. I was about to bring it downstairs and wait for you, but it shocked me instead and I changed into this." he stopped for a moment to let the info soak in. After a minute of waiting, Michael was able to find his voice again.

"Al…s**t…I was _not_…expecting this." He was able to say, holding his head a little. "I mean…" he shook his head, at a loss of words again.

"Come on Michael, sit down for a sec." Aleron said, motioning Michael to a chair in the room. Sitting down, Michael was still trying to soak in what happened, not believing that his friend was transformed. After sitting for minutes, Michael was able to once again able to find his voice.

"Al, what have you been turned into?" he asked plainly.

"A Gallade." Aleron answered. "It took me a bit to figure it out, especially after going through the shock of the transformation."

"And another thing…" Michael said, trailing off.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell your family?"

Aleron realized on how his family was going to react to his new look. He just turned his gaze to look outside the rooms window, staring off into the horizon.

"Honestly? I have no clue."

-0-

*Tonfas are Okinawan weapons that are shaped like police nightsticks.

**First chapter done. Now, as I have said, the first five are predetermined. Any requests before the fifth chapter will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

**Beta-Reader: NanoCarp.**


	2. Rachel Bane

**Second One-shot of OC Transformation Shorts. The second of the OC's will be transformed.**

**Beta-reader: NanoCarp.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I own only the story and OC's.**

-0-

_**OC Transformation Shorts**_

_**Chapter 2: Rachel Bane**_

Murfreesboro, TN

_MTSU Library_

It was a calm, cool autumn afternoon on campus. Students were walking with others to either their dorms or classes, while a few couples were lying on their backs under the trees. Several were holding books and bags while others were listening to their iPods. A few were reading some books from the library, mainly about Twilight. Inside the library were several more students, all sitting at tables or looking through the row of bookshelves. At least half of the people sitting were writing notes in their binders or chatting with friends sitting next to them. A few were sleeping, fewer drooling on the tables or books.

One female teen was sitting by herself, with her right hand holding a book, keeping it open with her thumb. She had dark brown hair with blond highlights reaching her shoulders. Her hair was braided into a pony-tail, which hung at the back of her head. Her brown eyes were magnified by the glasses she wore. She wasn't born short-sighted, but around twelve, her eyesight started to suffer, making her need to wear glasses to see properly. She had on a light teal t-shirt with a pair of blue khakis, along with a pair black boots covering her feet. A black backpack lay at her feet, with the main pocket unzipped, along with a dark pink purse.

Reading books was a hobby to her. She does it to not only pass classes, but to also pass the time and when she's bored. She would always borrow books from the library, and always return them on time as well. But if there was one thing that she could not stand relating to books or the library, it would be other people trashing both.

She was a neat-freak when it comes to books and the library, but when other people end up leaving slips of paper in the books and forgetting about them, or leaving empty bottles in the library, it ticks her off. But when there are pages missing or she sees books being torn, it makes her blood boil. As such, she offered to help around the library when it's time to lock up; cleaning up the tables, putting the books on a push cart to be put back on the shelves, picking up paper on the floor, etc. Normally, she would be done before a quarter until midnight every night. Sometimes she would be done early or have to work late. Either way, she still gets plenty of sleep, since she only needs to wake up at around nine o'clock, thanks to the kindness of the staff. Due to her smarts, she is one of the highest-graded students on campus.

Another student, with three books in his arms, walked up to her. Like the teen, he was wearing glasses as well. It's easily noticeable that he has a bad sense of humor, mainly due to the bad joke on his navy-blue shirt; 'Shut your pi-hole.' His black hair was mostly short, except for his bangs, which reached his eyebrows. No one could figure out why he liked having his bangs grown out.

He carefully put the books he was holding on the table, trying not to drop them. The girl lifted her gaze from the book she was reading, looking at the newcomer. Her face lit up a bit upon recognizing him as a friend. She reached down and fished out a pink bookmark out of her backpack. She placed it in the middle of the page she was on and closed the book.

"Hey Mark." she greeted.

The male, now known as Mark, grabbed one of the books he had and opened it. He smiled at the greeting and waved back. He looked down and started reading the pages. Not lifting his head up, he decided to speak.

"Hey Rachel, were you able to finish up on your presentation for Science class?"

"Yeah, almost. Just need to put everything in place and it will be ready." Rachel answered.

"Cool. Think you're gonna get another A+?"

"Yup, got all the major details for it, along with a few minor ones to try and fill in the blanks."

Mark nodded and turned a page, continuing to read the book. Rachel was about to reach for her book and read it again until something vibrated in her purse. She reached in and fished out her cell phone, which was vibrating after receiving a text message. She flipped up the top half of the phone and hit the 'ok' button to show the messages contents.

'Miss Rachel, I require you in the staff lounge of the library. – Ms. Lindsey, Librarian'

Rachel smiled to herself, if it has anything to do with the library, she'll gladly do it. Closing the cell phone and putting it back, she grabbed the straps of her backpack, closed the main pocket and swung it around her shoulder. She also grabbed the straps of her purse and lifted it up, letting them rest on her shoulder as well. Mark looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering where Rachel was going.

"Ms. Lindsey wants me in the staff lounge for something." Rachel said, answering his question. "I'll be back soon." she waved a little, walking off in the direction of the room.

She walked past rows of tables, each with at least one student. Some lifted their head to look at whoever was passing by, then lowered their head back down to continue doing their tasks. Rachel even passed a table of four, each with a Nintendo DS in hand, along with earphones plugged in to keep silent. She kept walking until she was at the front desk. Walking to the entryway, she lifted the piece up to pass. She lowered it quietly back into place and continued walking to her destination. After passing half a dozen doors, she came upon the staff lounge, where Ms. Lindsey would be waiting for her.

Opening the door, the scent of coffee hit her nose, but she didn't mind it. She has been back here so many times that she got used to it, another perk of helping out in the library. Sometimes she would have to clean up back here as well, which would be coffee mugs most of the time. There was a table sitting at the other end of the room, with Ms. Lindsey sitting at it. She had blonde hair that reached below the shoulder blades, which she often has braided into a pony tail as well. She was wearing the standard outfit of librarians, not setting her apart from others.

Rachel took the seat that was one away from the librarian, eager to see what she needs. After she was seated, Ms. Lindsey cleared her throat, then started to talk.

"I suppose you're wondering why you are here Miss Rachel?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel answered simply.

"Well then, allow me to congratulate you for your work here at the MTSU library. You alone have been able to do enough work that most people would be envious of. You have been able to keep this building in top condition during your entire stay, and I, along with the staff, thank you for that. For an award for your efforts, I have been able to allow you permission to claim some items from the library's Lost and Found, up to around five items."

Rachel was a little disappointed on the reward, but also glad as well, since there were always a few interesting items.

"Thank you Ms. Lindsey, I'm glad about the reward, and that I was able to help out so much." Rachel thanked.

"Glad to hear, Miss Rachel. You can be able to claim your reward tonight." Ms. Lindsey said.

She stood up from her seat and walked out the door. Rachel got up and followed suit, heading back to where Mark was. When she passed the front desk though, she took a glance at a cabinet which was appropriately named 'Lost and Found'. She was a little curious on what she'll be able to find in there, but that would have to wait until tonight.

After making her way back, she found Mark, face still in the books he had. It wasn't until she put her purse roughly in front of the book did he react, by slightly jumping from his seat and causing a few heads to turn. After recovering, and pushing his glasses back into place, he glared at Rachel, who was grinning from his reaction.

"Not. Funny." he growled. Rachel nearly burst into laughter, but held it in, in respect of the silence. Calming herself down, she sat in the same seat she was in prior to being called into the lounge.

"Potential heart-attack aside, what did Ms. Lindsey want you for?" Mark asked, making sure his glasses were back in place.

"Oh, a little praise, along with her allowing me to claim some of the Lost and Found items as well." Rachel said plainly.

"Huh, the staff must _really_ like you, letting you go through the L&F."

Rachel nodded and was about to say something else, but then she remembered something.

"Oh crap! I just remembered that I checked out a book for a friend a few days ago. It's due today!" she said, quickly picking up her purse. She quickly ran from her table and out the door. Mark just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading his books.

-0-

Rachel ran quickly down the halls of the female dormitory, looking for her friends door. After passing a couple dozen doors, she came to a skidding stop in front of one. The door was like any other, except she knew what was on the other side. Gripping the doorknob, she slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Inside, she was treated to a mini-museum of Pokemon plushies. Ranging from all five generations, they ranged from pigmy sized to near life-sized ones. Laying on the bed, reading the book that is due, surrounded by more dolls, was her 'poké-nerd' friend, Louise. She had hair reaching to just the top of her ears and, for some strange fan-based reason, had her hair dyed red on her left side and white the other half. She wore a white t-shirt with a pokéball on the center as well, with baseball cap with a black pokéball logo.

Louise turned her head and upon seeing Rachel, she had a ridiculously large grin on her face. She closed the book and leaped from her bed, intent on tackling her. Rachel saw this coming and ducked at the last second, letting her friend fly over her and land in a poké-plush pile.

"Geez Louise, can you be even more reckless when greeting me?" Rachel said, lifting herself up.

Louise poked her head out of the pile, still with the Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Aw, is that how you treat your friends?" she asked innocently.

"I treat them like that if they try to take my head off with a tackle, so yeah." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

Louise was able to flip herself over in the pile. "Soooo, what can ol' Louise do for ya?"

"I'm here for the book I got you a few days earlier. It's due back today at the library."

Instantly, the grin vanished from Louise's face and a frown replaced it.

"Aw man, already?" she whined. "I just got the details for around half of the fifth generation."

"I know, I wish that there was a longer time limit, but I have a perfect streak going on. I _really_ don't want to muck it up."

"Oh all right." Louise pouted. "It's on my bed, right behind you."

Rachel turned around and found what she came for; Pokémon Black/White: Complete Pokédex. She doesn't know as for why Louise likes – no, _loves_ –the series, since in Rachel's point of view, it promotes animal abuse. Grabbing the book, she turned around and thanked Louise.

"Thanks for telling me where it is. Now to return it, so see you later." She bolted out the door, heading back to the library.

"Not a problem!" she yelled back, worming her way out of the pile.

-0-

Rachel was able to make it back to the library, which was starting to empty due to it being closing time. Rachel was just able to put the book on the front desk, where Ms. Lindsey was sitting, registering books. She looked up and smiled, seeing that her favorite book-worm was here, and returning a book too.

"Well hello there Miss Rachel. Glad to see you here, and returning that book at possibly the last second as well."

Rachel was breathing heavy, having to run the entire distance from Louise's to the library with limited time.

"Yeah…I'm relieved to…keep my…record straight." Rachel said between breaths.

"And that you have. You got here just in time. I was about to lock up without you and go home. I have to get plenty of sleep to make sure I don't doze off tomorrow. Place is yours for now." Ms. Lindsey got up from her seat and picked up a stack of papers. She walked around the desk and out the door, leaving Rachel to do her work.

Rachel walked around the desk to get started. She put her purse and backpack close to the desk and opened a drawer. Sitting in it were books that were being turned in, mostly romance novels and Twilight as well. She started pulling the books out and stacking them next to the registry computer on the desk. After all the books were stacked evenly, she took a seat in front of the computer.

"Right, lets get started…" Rachel whispered, cracking her fingers.

She snatched the top book from the pile and scanned it with the registry scanner. When the title popped up and the current student checking it out, she quickly inputted the info required. After it was checked back in, she put the book on the other side and repeated the process until all books were checked in. After doing so, she got up and pulled an empty book cart from around the bookshelves. She then started to alphabetize the books rapidly, being careful not to rip or tear the contents. After all the books were on the cart, she pushed it to the side of the desk, ready for assistants to put them back on the shelves.

After pushing the cart into place, she walked down the aisles of tables, looking for any trash that may have been forgotten. She found a few paper balls about some sketches lying around one table, but quickly threw them away, along with a few empty bottles along with a (gross) spit bottle. Finishing the garbage disposal, she walked towards a janitors closet – which seems ironic considering that an actual janitor never comes in and that she's the janitor – and got the table cleaning supplies. She sprayed the liquid on all the tables to let it soak, then went through all of them, wiping them down with towels, covering the whole surface of each table.

She looked at a wall clock and noticed that she was done a lot sooner than she though. Noticing that she has a lot of time, she walked back to the desk to continue reading her book. When she sat down though, she remembered she was granted permission to claim what she wanted in the Lost and Found. She glanced over to the cabinet containing said items, thinking of what to do. Normally, if nothing has been claimed every three months, it would be donated to charity. Tomorrow just happened to be that day, meaning she only has tonight to see what was in it. Reaching over to it, she opened the cabinet and pulled the box out. She got out of the seat to sit on the floor, then pried the lid off, revealing its contents.

Inside was mainly binders and clothing, along with a few iPods that were lost as well. She started emptying the container, wanting to see what more was inside. She did find a few pieces of clothing that interested her, but she just set them aside for her later choosing. After emptying the box of its contents, she started putting everything back in its place, until she saw a jacket that must have slipped past her. She stretched over and grabbed a gray jacket with fake fur around the collar and the end of the sleeves. It had nothing special on it except the back, which had a tail pattern stitched onto it. The 'tail' was a lighter shade of gray than the jacket, with frills running along it. The tip though, instead of gray like the rest of it, was white-tipped. The jacket was thick, meaning it was a winter jacket.

Rachel wanted to put it back in the box, but considered something. Winter was coming in a few days, and it would be freezing around the time she left. She had a jacket, but it was in her dorm. The one she was holding right now she would borrow and put back when she has her jacket on. Deciding to borrow it for the time, she set the jacket aside and put everything else back, albeit an iPod, which she would use to listen to tunes when she's working here. Looking up at the clock, it was around half an hour before midnight. She picked up the jacket again and put it on, zipping it up. The jacket felt amazing to her; thick, but yet comfortable and not weighing her down. Though, when she got used to it, a slight dizzy spell hit her. She swayed a little and held her hand to her head, steadying herself.

She looked around a second to see if she missed something and noticed on a shelf behind her a layer of dust. Feeling the sudden urge to dust, she headed for the janitors closet for a duster. Returning with said duster, she swept it across the shelf, picking up the dust as it went. She was so focused on the dusting that she didn't notice the jacket slowly fusing to her skin and growing fur. After she was done, she shook the duster in a garbage can, shaking the excess dust off. By then, the jacket has completely fused to her skin, with gray fur covering it.

Rachel thought of how much dust was on all the bookshelves, dust that could ruin such a good place of knowledge. She walked off towards the first aisle of bookshelves, dusting as she went. The tail pattern on her back was slowly started to push itself out of its place, with the base of it making its way towards the bottom of her spine. Rachel was halfway through the first aisle, dusting all the way. She would shake the dust out in a garbage can when she came across one. When she went to shake out the duster, the tail was completely out and attached. Yet, she didn't mind, since the tail was already dusting along with her, moving the tail like a natural.

After shaking the dust off the duster, she proceeded to the next aisle, tail swishing along the way, cleaning whatever it brushes. Fur was growing on her face, hands, and legs, all the same gray color. Even her shorts were fusing to her skin and sprouting gray fur. She then started to shrink, her legs and arms growing shorter as they went. Rachel noticed herself shrinking, but yet continued to clean. Her eyes didn't shrink, but turned a darker shade of their brown color. Her ears melted into her head and all was silent for her. Despite this, she still continued, as though not bothered by the transformation. Two bulges soon started to grow at the top of her head and shortly after, they unfolded into a large pair of ears. They were gray as the rest of her body, but with white-tipped tops like the tail.

A few tufts of fur grew in front of the ears, the neck, and on top of Rachel's head, all gray fur as well. Her glasses were still on her face, thanks to a couple of tufts of fur that grew in the place of her former ears. Her fingers and toes then started to fuse together. The pinky-and-ring fingers and toes, along with the middle-and-index fingers and toes fused together, leaving only three per foot and hand. They then started to shrink as well, continuing until they were just stubs. Her nose melted into her skin until there was only a small dot left, showing that it was her new nose. When her limbs stopped shrinking, Rachel was just over a foot tall, but yet despite the height issue, she still continued to clean.

The transformation was complete.

Rachel, after cleaning around fifteen aisles of bookshelves, looked up at one of the clocks. It was around 2:17 AM, and she was tired from all the work she has done. She yawned widely after looking at the time, realizing how tired she was.

"Mmm, man, I really need to go to sleep…" she said, her voice sounding noticeably higher pitched.

She leaped from the floor to a chair, to a table, and finally to the edge of a garbage can and shook her tail, cleaning it of all the dust it gathered. After cleaning her tail, she jumped back down, and scurried across the floor, heading back to the front desk. When she did, she jumped into the seat, then onto the desks surface. She walked to her purse and crawled into it. She took off her glasses and set them in a pocket to the side. After putting her glasses away, she then curled into a little ball, tail wrapped around her head, and fell asleep.

-0-

8:48 AM, outside the library

Louise, along with Ms. Lindsey, were walking towards the library, ready to start another day. Louise was asking the librarian if there were any Pokémon books that she could be able to buy. As they reached the door, Ms. Lindsey reached into her pocket and pulled out the key for the locks. She grabbed the handle to one of the doors and was ready to insert the key. She stopped, however, when the door opened from her pulling on it. She raised an eyebrow, curious as for why it was unlocked.

"Isn't the door supposed to be locked?" Louise asked.

"It supposed to. If it's unlocked, then that means someone broke in last night." Ms. Lindsey said with a serious tone.

Cautiously, she opened the door, preparing herself for anything lurking inside. Louise followed suit, although a little reluctantly. Both looked around, seeing some of the lights were still on and the place practically spotless. They looked at the front desk and noticed that Rachel's purse and backpack were still there.

"Wait, what's her stuff doing here?" Louise asked, walking towards the desk.

She reached the desk and grabbed the purses handles. She tried to lift it up but noticed that it was a lot heavier than normal. She pulled the straps apart to see what was inside and nearly squealed from seeing what it was. Sleeping inside was Rachel, curled into a little ball, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. The way she looked was so adorable to Louise that she slowly picked her up and out of the purse, causing Rachel to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her brown, tired eyes. She yawned widely and rubbed them, trying to wake up fully. It was after she rubbed her eyes did she notice that she was being held. She looked down and tried to look around, but had to squint to see.

"Umm, whoever you are, can you please put me down?" she asked kindly.

Louise and Ms. Lindsey were surprised that the creature being held could talk. Louise was even more surprised that she recognized the voice as Rachel's, albeit a little higher.

"R-Rachel? Is that y-you?" she asked, stuttering.

"Louise? That you?" Rachel asked back. "If that's you holding me, can you please put me back down?"

Louise, shocked that her friend is a talking chinchilla, lowered her back down on the desk. Rachel walked to her purse and leaned into it, searching for something. After ruffling through it for half a minute, she came out holding a pair of glasses, which she puts on. After her eyes adjusted, she looked up at the people staring wide-eyed and jaw-dropped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what they were gaping at.

"Umm, what are you both staring at?" she asked.

After this question, Louise's inner fan-girl kicked in. She shook her head, clearing it of any shock of her friend-turned-chinchilla, then started grabbing various parts of Rachel's body, much to her discomfort.

"The fur! The arms! The legs! The ears! The tail! MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN TURNED IN A CUTE, LITTLE MINNCINO!" she said quickly, squealing at the last line. She picked up Rachel and started hugging – or in Rachel's case, squeezing – the poor thing. Rachel was caught off-guard by this, but was able to squirm her way out of the deadly hug. After landing roughly back on the desk (with her glasses falling off as well), she picked herself up and brushed her fur back into place. She reached over to her glasses and put them back on as well. Turning around with a scowl on her face, she crossed her arms and stared at Louise.

"You didn't have to try and crush me ya know." she said, a little ticked.

Louise was able to snap out of her 'moment' and blushed. "S-sorry Rachel…" she started, but she realized something; Rachel wasn't freaking out about her current form. Said person/Minncino turned around and started walking back to her purse.

"Hey Rach?" She asked.

Rachel turned around, wondering what Louise wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a little…freaked, by on how you look?" Louise asked. Rachel's mouth opened to object to that, but Louise beat her to it. "I mean, you were human, but now…a pokemon."

Rachel arced an eyebrow at this, then started looking over herself.

"Well…now that you mention it, I am a little warmer than usual, and that I now look like an over-grown rodent, but somehow, I like it. I mean, I remember this tail," she reached back and grabbed her tail and held it in front of her "helping out a lot while I was here last night." She let go of the tail, swishing it back into place. "I meant to leave after I was done with the usual stuff, but when I put on a jacket from the L&F, I just started dusting. Got around fifteen aisles though."

"Wait, a jacket from the Lost and Found?" Ms. Lindsey was able to finally ask.

"Yeah, a gray one with a pattern of this tail." Rachel answered.

Ms. Lindsey was clueless on how a something that was abandoned nearly three months ago was able to change someone that wore it. Even more so on how Rachel was going to proceed with her life, seeing that she is no longer human. She thought on what to do that could possibly help her. There were several options, but almost all of them were not pretty. There was one that was going to be a long shot, but hopefully worth the risk.

"Miss Rachel?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Seeing on how your new…habit…in your current form is cleaning quite a bit, I think I have something that could benefit everyone."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused on what was being said.

"What I'm suggesting is that, due to your love of the library, you could possibly stay here, with all the books you could read, and be able to keep the place equally clean as well. Everyone will be curious on what you are, but I think they'll appreciate the work that you do."

Rachel was excited about what was offered to her, since it involved her favorite place. Even more so that she can be able to stay as long as she wants. And due to her new form as well, it would make cleaning many times easier and keep the library clean too.

"Yeah, I'll do it." she happily accepted.

-0-

**Kinda have to cut it off here. I would've continued, but I felt that the last stretch would've sucked because of writers block. Setting that aside, hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	3. Lucas Bane

**Ay-Kawa, sorry about the delay people!**

**Third chapter of OC Transformation Shorts. I know that there are those that hold back on the reviews until the OC form shows, just to dump their OC's in hopes of them being added. If that is the case, I may or may not use other peoples characters, and instead continue using characters that I make.**

**Number three of the family OC's right here.**

**BTW, a song from Sonic Generations is gonna be used in this. As such, I will try and sync the chapter with the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any major company brands. I own only the story and OC's.**

**Chapter Co-Author: NanoCarp**

-0-

_**OC Transformation Shorts**_

_**Chapter 3: Lucas Bane**_

40,000 feet above Murfreesboro Community Park

A single plane flew lazily above the clouds, rocking ever so slightly from turbulence. It wasn't ferrying passengers to a different airport though. Instead, it was getting into position for a group of twenty-five sky-divers; four camera men, the rest that will follow a plan. Every one of them were excited for one specific reason; they planned out a diving routine and today, was perfect for it.

One of them, presumably the leader, was sitting close to the front of the plane. He was wearing a sky-blue jumpsuit, with a black parachute pack on his back. A pair of goggles rested on top of his head. A small clear case with an iPod case rested on the belt-line, with a pair of headphones attached and resting on the head as well, with a strap to keep them in place. He was the leader of the group of divers, who spent several months planning for this.

The person sitting next to him leaned his head over to talk to him.

"Hey Lucas, you sure that you have everything planned out?" the diver asked.

The man, Lucas, didn't turn his head. Instead, he just let out a breath, showing that he was tired of answering this question.

"Yes Jason, I have planned this out ever since I first thought about it."

Jason was about to ask another question, but something caught Lucas' eye. He looked out to down below and seen his target; A roughly cylindrical-shaped cloud stretching down around a couple miles. A smile spread on his face, which quickly turned into a grin. He got up and walked to the front of the plane. The dual pilots were a little surprised to see him, but Lucas pointed to the cloud he seen.

"See that cloud down there? Fly us over it, that is where we jump." A nod from the pilots and he was back in the passenger bay.

He clapped his hands loudly enough to catch the attention of the entire team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, suit up. Our target's coming up and I want everything to go according to plan." He declared, checking to make sure everything is ready. He checked the pack and made sure that the straps were good. He quickly moved to one of the hatches, readying himself for the jump. He pulled his goggles over his eyes, making sure they're on good. Glancing out the window, he seen the cylindrical cloud coming up. Around this time, everyone else was ready, signaling with an ok hand sign.

Everyone gathered around the hatch, ready to jump as well. Lucas signaled for everyone to grab onto something, so that they don't fly out when the hatch was opened. Everyone held onto latches on the hull, showing they're ready for the air rush. Lucas grappled the handle to the hatch and gave it a stern tug. The handle slid up, and the hatch slid to the side. Greeting them was the air rush everyone was expecting.

"Alright people, LETS GO!" Lucas yelled over the noise.

One by one, the divers and cameramen jumped, spread out to slow their decent to wait for the rest. Lucas reached down and turned his iPod on, then hit the play button.

**[Sonic Generations: City Escape Classic Remix]**

_Woo!_

Lucas jumped from the plane, joining the others in their free-fall. He signaled everyone to get into position.

_Oh yeah!_

All the divers formed a ring, each at about holding distance from each other, with the cameramen at different spots to record. Lucas moved to the middle of the ring, though he was higher than the others. The cloud was drawing closer with every second.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound._

_Got places to go, got to follow my rainbow!_

Everyone in the ring turned to their left and held their right hands out. Each of them tilted to not only speed up the fall, but to also keep in formation. The formation slowly started to spin while Lucas dove straight down, rocketing towards the cloud.

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on_

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

Everyone in formation skimmed their arms at the edges of the cloud, cutting into it and forming a candy-cane pattern. Lucas shot straight through the center, throwing up a bit of the cloud upon entry. The cameramen were moving themselves, trying to get good angles and without messing up.

_Must keep on moving ahead._

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

Lucas rocketed through the cloud, goggles keeping the clouds from hitting his eyes. Spreading his arms, he started to spin as well, clouds rushing past him. Some blue colored clouds, however, were sticking to his arms, forming something the more that gather.

_Trusting in what you can't see._

_Take my lead I'll set you free._

The clouds have made his arms look like clubs, but stuck to them almost like glue. The clouds that couldn't stay were blown back to his legs while more gathered around. Lucas was so focused on the dive and listening to the song that he didn't notice. His legs were covered by the clouds, which, like with the arms, stayed in their place. More clouds were sticking to Lucas' body, clumping together and making it appear as though he was covered in snow.

_Follow me, set me free.  
>Trust me and we will escape from the <em>_city._

More clouds stuck to him at around his shoulder blades, getting longer with each passing second. These triangular-shaped appendages made Lucas look like a jet plane of sorts, sticking out of him at an angle, with small spikes at the tip of them. Outside of the cloud, the ring of divers were performing flips and spins, all the while carving into the cloud.

_I'll make it through._

_Follow me._

The clouds were now sticking to Lucas' face and stacking, making it look like his actual neck was lengthening. The clouds continued lengthening the 'neck' until it was nearly four times longer than his own. A head started to form at the end of it, with spikes of the clouds poking up the sides of it. Even though the clouds were blocking his eyes, his eyesight wasn't hindered, almost like he can see through the clouds' point of view.

_Follow me.__ Set me free._

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

By now the clouds were covering Lucas' whole body. The only human-looking thing that remained were the legs. However, the clouds started to blow away, but instead of leaving nothing there, they were like a shell to what Lucas was turning into. The 'legs' were first to follow, blowing completely away to where only blue spikes of fur were left, leaving no traces of human legs anymore.

_I'll make it through_

_prove it to you!_

The clouds from the wing-like appendages started to blow away. Unlike the legs, which blew away, they revealed blue jet plane-like wings, complete with the spikes on the ends.

_Follow me!_

Next came the body, as the clouds blew away, they revealed a mostly white patch of fur on his chest, his clothes nowhere to be found, there was a blue triangle pattern on his chest, and his back was covered in blue fur.

_Oh yeah!_

The arms began to blow away next. About half the length of his arms blew away with the clouds, leaving behind a stubby arm that was attached to his shoulders in about the same orientation as his neck. On the arms were not hands and fingers, but claws.

_Danger is lurking around every turn._

_Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!_

The last thing to go were the clouds covering his head and neck. They blew away revealing a long neck leading to a slightly pointed head, with the same color pattern as before. White fur on the bottom, blue fur on top. As well, there were two pointed ears on top of his head now, which attached to his neck not at the bottom of his skull, but at the back.

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through._

_Got no other options only one thing to do!_

The transformation was complete. Instead of a sky-diving human, there was a blue dragon in his place. Lucas spun a bit, letting his arms scrape at the inside of the cloud. He was grinning with excitement from the dive, even letting out a yell to show it as well.

_I don't care what lies ahead._

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!_

The rest of the divers were just passing the bottom of the cloud, with the ground less than four miles below them. They all spread apart, waiting for Lucas to come out to open their chutes.

_Find the next stage no matter what that may be._

_Take my lead I'll set you free._

After satisfying himself, Lucas turned towards the end of the cloud, which was coming up fast. Smirking, he folded his arms onto himself and straightened his neck out. He towards the end, nearly breaking the sound barrier.

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

With less than three miles to the ground, the group was wanting to open their parachutes to prevent themselves from panicking. Just before a few could though, there was a sound of an explosion above them. All of them flipped over and seen something shooting out of the cloud, and coming towards them fast.

_I'll make through._

_Follow me._

Lucas shot through the clouds, covering himself with them. Slightly annoyed by the clingy clouds, he slowed himself down and spun rapidly, dispersing the clouds and revealing himself, arms spread out.

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

Everyone was shocked to see a creature before them. It was falling along side the group, seemingly like it was part of it. The cameramen had their cameras recording the creature. They were even more so when it spoke.

"Hey guys. Missed me?"

_I'll make it through, prove it to you._

_Follow me!_

Lucas looked his team of divers, all giving him shocked looks. He was confused on their stares, but after tilting his head up, he noticed on how close everyone was to the ground.

"Everyone! Open your chutes, we are at the lowest safest height!" he ordered.

_Follow me!_

All the divers snapped out of their shock and pulled the strings on their pack. One by one, parachutes erupted out of the packs, granting all of them a safe landing. One of them pulled his chute string, but it snapped before the chute could deploy. Panic gripped him as he look between the snapped cord and the ground.

_Oh yeah!_

**[End of song]**

Lucas saw all the divers deploy their chutes, he closed his eyes, glad to see their granted safety. It was short-lived though, as he heard one of them screaming. His eyes shot open and looked around, noticing that one of them hasn't deployed. He looked down and found the stray. He found out that the pack the diver is wearing was defective, and whats worse, he realized, that it was his friend, Jason.

"Oh s**t, HANG ON!" he yelled, rocketing towards his plummeting friend.

He folded his arms again and sped towards Jason. He took a glance at the ground and nearly gasped, seeing that Jason was less than a mile from the ground. When he was less than one-hundred feet from him, he unfolded his arms.

"Jason!" he called out.

Jason righted himself and stared in Lucas' direction. His eyes grew large upon seeing the dragon, even more when he recognized the voice.

"Lucas?" he questioned, not believing his ears.

He didn't have time to register it as Lucas hooking his arms under Jason's and willed himself to slow the decent. He got the results he wanted, for they slowed down enough for the landing to be safe. There wasn't, however, enough time to get to an open field. Instead, he opted for the courtyard that was below them. As they neared, both of them noticed that it was the MTSU courtyard they'll be landing in.

When they touched down though, they were immediately swarmed by students who happened to be watching the event. They bombarded them with questions, mainly wanting to know what kind of creature Lucas was or what had happened. Shortly after, an ear-splitting squeal was heard that caused everyone to cringe. Lucas recovered and looked in the direction of the screech and noticed a dust cloud at one end of the courtyard.

The thing making the cloud was bowling through the crowd, and when it got closer to Lucas, he identified it as a female student, though with half her hair dyed red and the rest white. Why it was he had no idea. She had hearts in her eyes as she ran through the crowd, heading for him. When she got to the center, she came to a screeching halt, then started looking over his body, getting more giddy by the second.

"The body! The wings! The arms! THIS IS A REAL, IN THE FLESH, LATIOS!" she squealed, making everyone cringe again. Lucas, again, recovered first, but realized what the fan-girl said.

"Latios? What's that?" he asked.

The fan-girl reeled back, caught by surprise that Lucas spoke. "Y-you can talk?" she asked cautiously, then went from that to extremely giddy again. "EEEE! THIS. IS. THE. BEST. MOMENT. OF. MY. LIFE!" She squealed, then pointed a finger at Lucas. "YOU'RE THE SECOND REAL POKEMON I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" she yelled.

"Second? Who's the first?" Lucas asked, wondering who the 'first' was.

"I am." a squeaky voice answered. Leaping from head to head was a gray-furred chinchilla, trying to reach the fan girl. It had bits of fur sticking out at the top of its head, in front of the ears, on the chest, and a couple on either side of its head. Its tail was bobbing every time it jumped, sometimes cleaning someones face, in which they would sneeze. Oddly enough, it had a pair of glasses on, magnifying its brown eyes. When it got past the crowd of heads, it jumped to the girls shoulder, landing neatly.

Lucas arced a non-existent eyebrow at the new arrival. "What is that creature?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Rachel. She was human a few weeks ago, but was turned into a Minccino, which is what she is." the human teen answered.

Lucas' eyes grew wide at the name of the creature, not believing his sister was turned into a chinchilla.

"Yep, I became really popular due to this." Rachel replied. "Pretty much everyone on campus knows who I am now. And this is Louise by the way." she glanced at Louise then back to Lucas.

"Rachel? Is that really you?" he asked, wanting proof that it was her.

Rachel's eyes widened dramatically upon recognizing Lucas' voice. "Lucas?" she nearly yelled, almost tumbling off the Louise's shoulder. Louise was able to catch her before she fell, then put her back on the shoulder. "Lucas? Is that really you?" she asked after regaining her balance.

Lucas gave a small chuckle to her reaction, which in turn got a glare from the rodent, which isn't much since its coming from something that would melt everyone's hearts.

"That isn't funny…" she pouted. She held the glare for a few seconds, then they both started laughing, which confused Louise.

Rachel was able to stop laughing first with a smile on her face. "Love you brother."

"Love ya too sis." Lucas said with a smile. He looked up towards the sky, noticing the rest of his sky-diving group at least a hundred yards from their spot. He folded his arms in and shot off, flying in a different direction. It might have been his eyes, but he thought he saw something watching them from the roofs.

-0-

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Number three down, only two more to go. I hope to not delay as long when writing the next one.**


	4. Special: Replacing Life

**Bleh! I know it was forever-long ago since the last update to this one-shot series, but I felt like getting something here updated.**

**Anyway…**

**Kind of breaking what I said about the family OC's coming first then others, since I felt like uploading this one. Also, in a way, this TF doesn't _exactly_ belong to me, rather it belongs to someone else. Let me explain.**

**Cruising DA mainly for Pokemon TF comics during my hiatus, I came across one that was titled what this chapter is, Replacing Life. I'm not going to ruin what it's about, but let me tell you, it tempted me enough to make this chapter, a literature version of said sequence. Just head to my profile and a copy of this will be there with the links to said sequence if you want to see it.**

**Moving on…time for the reviews!**

**Tanon: Yeah, I do have a lot of methods, and I know that I rushed that chapter. I was hit hard on that chapter and I wasn't exactly sure on how to carry it out at times. :s**

**ShinyMew112: Yeah, when I heard that song was included in the game, I just had to use it. :D**

**MustardofDoom27: Ch1: Yeah, one of the many starting points of TF's. Ch2: *coughTFbrancheschough*. Ch3: *points to last part***

**LuCream52: You're reading it, aren't you? :]**

**Disclaimer: Not sure how to put it, but the character here doesn't belong to me, nor the TF method nor sequence. DA version of this would explain it a wee bit more clearly.**

-0-

_OC Transformation Shorts_

_Special: Replacing Life_

-0-

_Lostlorn Forest, Unova. 1:53 A.M._

Max's POV:

"Find him! He couldn't have gone far!"

"This way! He went this way!"

I have been running for Arceus knows how long from those goons after me, trying to get away from them. Ever since I have escaped from a facility that held me prisoner, the people there want me bagged, gagged, and dragged all the way back. I don't give a damn on what they think, since I am _never_ going back to that hell-hole.

You're probably wondering on who I am, right? It's Max, and lets just leave it at that. All that you need to know is that I'm, obviously, on the run. Let me say that these guys are persistent, having chased me probably halfway across the region to get me. On occasion, when they spot me, they would open fire, trying to cripple me so that I would be an easier catch. Tch, like that would happen.

"I heard him! Open fire!" I heard one of those two idiots yell out, followed by a couple gunshots.

I laid still, trying to find out where they were. After hearing the rustling of bushes, along with their footsteps, I'm guessing they got something else.

"Damn, just a stupid animal." one of those goons swore.

"Keep going, he's getting away!" the other spoke out, followed by hastened footsteps.

Hopefully that's the last I'll see of them. Better lay low for a while, just to make sure that they're gone.

**-One hour later-**

I got up from my spot, thinking that I stayed still long enough. Grabbing the rifle I had, I checked the ammo in it, seeing that I only had one shot left. Knowing that I lost the bowie knife I had while running, I loaded the bullet back in, readying it in case I needed to shoot. I peeked out of the bush, surveying the area to make sure it was safe to leave. After looking around for a bit, I got out of my hiding spot, on alert for anything that could attack.

Walking in a direction away from where I came, I soon came across the site where I heard the gunshots. Seeing the bullet shells laying around, this is where they fired at, also meaning they were long gone now.

"Wait a minute…" I stalled for a moment, seeing a tint of red on the grass, kneeling down to inspect. "What's this? Blood?"

My gaze followed the small path of it, falling on the body of a small pokemon, a bullet hole through its chest, obviously dead. Killed a pokemon, a young one no doubt the careless assholes. They can't be bothered to pay attention to what's going on around them, shooting first if I happen to be around the area. If only the same could be said for me about paying attention...

I heard the sound of something growling, turning around only to see claws swiping at me, slicing my gun into useless pieces and dealing a good gash in my left arm. I cried out in pain as I fell back onto a tree, bringing my right hand to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. When I got a good look at the attacker...

"Oh shit...!" I barely cried out, seeing a pissed off zoroark in front of me.

"You killed him!" it...no, she, yelled out. "You killed my son!"

I looked at the zorua's body, my eyes growing a bit wider at the situation.

"N-no! I know what it looks like, but I didn't-" I tried to plead, only to be cut off.

"Silence! I don't care on what you have to say" the zoroark mother stated, raising a paw towards her son's corpse. I was surprised to see a form of glow come from it, forming a sphere in front of her paw. "I only care that you will bring my son back to me."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of power!" I cried out, trying to stand back up.

The stream between the corpse and the sphere ended, the zoroark pointing it towards me. Next thing I know is that a light blinded me, something entering my body as I brought my arms up to shield my eyes.

"I do." I heard the zoroark say during the session.

After the light faded, I opened my eyes, having them readjust to the low lighting, only to see that my hands have turned into paws. I gasped at the sight, watching as the fur and claws grew on them.

"Wh-what have you done? What are doing to me?" I demanded, looking at the zoroark.

"You stole my son's life, it's only fair that you give it back, murderer!" the zoroark answered in a cold tone.

"N-no! You can't!" I pleaded, getting up and trying to grab the zoroark, only to fail with my 'new paws'.

"I already have." she responded.

I dropped to the ground, grunting as I tried to fight the changes, feeling my ears become pointed and covered with fur, moving to the top of my head.

"You-nngh! Nrrargh!" I tried to speak, only to continue trying to fight the changes.

"Perhaps you'll be the first of many." the zoroark spoke, seeing her through squinted eyes walking around me. "Humans have gone too far."

My body continued to shift and change, becoming less and less human as I tried to fight them, fur growing over my whole body. I felt my spine lengthen, no doubt a tail forming as I felt more fur growing around it.

"Unfortunately, you won't completely disappear human." I heard her speak, feeling the tail fully form as my nose started to flatten, turning black and moist.

"You and my son will have to share memories." I felt my feet turning into paws, a couple of toes merging as claws grew out of them. I tried to stand up, only to fall back down as I heard my leg bones snap, causing me to fall back to the ground, my legs becoming like that of the zorua's.

"Soon, his mind will be dominant over yours, and we'll be together again." I just laid on the ground, trying to fight the changes as my clothes were pretty much useless to me.

"I can't let this happen!" I grunted to myself. "I have to fight!" I gritted my teeth, feeling them starting to become fangs as my face started to push out into a snout.

_'B-but...she wouldn't hurt me, right?'_ my mind started to shift, my face almost fully formed into the snout. _'She's always protected me.'_ I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my mind in check.

_'Why should I be afraid?'_ I questioned myself, reopening my eyes. _'The only thing we have to fear are those mean humans.'_

I shook my head a bit, pendent necklace bouncing a bit as I started to climb out of the strange rags I found myself in.

"Wh-what happened? I feel strange...like I was asleep for a long time..." I said as I was able to pull myself out of the items completely.

"Don't worry little one." I heard mother say in a calming tone. "We are safe for now."

I smiled a bit, but gasped as several images flashed through my head.

"I-I know something!" I cried out. "I'm not sure how I know, but there are humans around. And they're bad! REALLY bad!" I started walking with mother, looking up at her with a worried look. "They've been doing terrible things!"

She smiled softly at me, reaching down and stroking my head reassuringly. "Well then, perhaps we should go find them." She started to walk, looking back at me. "I could do with some cheering up."

I smiled as I ran up to her, walking with her through our home.

**-Later, in a different part of the forest-**

"We searched long enough. Let's get back to the facility."

I looked at the humans, growling quietly.

"Yeah. The monsters out here will get him eventually."

I heard mother growling as well, a bit louder than me.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

We both ran at them, red glows over our bodies as we jumped at them.

-0-

**Okay, I hope that you view the comic version of this and know that the credit for the character and the TF method and sequence belong to their rightful owners. Last I want is another email saying that one of my stories was taken down(which thankfully, none have).**

**The writing style of this, however, is somewhat based off that of Max Payne 3. I'm not exactly a fan of said series, but I feel that it's a story in video game form. Have to say that it's quite interesting.**


	5. Fire of a New Generation

**Hey everyone, just a very short add to this one-shot series. Those who don't know - or have been in the dark about the recent internet tidal wave - Gen Six of pokemon has been announced, with the starters and a couple legendaries revealed! :D**

**Now now, I won't spoil what here until you read it. X3**

**Just one review since the 'Replacing Life' chapter:**

**colordraininlives: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed the literature version of a comic sequence. I intended to stay with the dark/sad mood of it.**

**Less talking, more reading!**

-0-

I just laid on my bed, looking up at the white-painted ceiling bored out of my mind. I knew that I had stuff that could occupy me for the time being, but only for so long. A sigh came from me, mostly of boredom, looking around my room. When my gaze fell onto the small pet bed, I held back a small tear of a cat that I and my family used to have. It died a week ago from a careless driver on the neighborhoods street, not bothering to slow down or even swerve out of its way. I missed that cat dearly, wishing that event never happened only for the reality of it not coming back to life to rear its ugly head.

Another sigh came out to me, rolling to have my back facing the bed, though I pulled the beds blanket over me. Personally, I wished that we could get another pet just like the cat, mainly so it could help ease the pain of the loss.

Little did I know that it would be coming true.

After a few minutes, I started to feel a form of heat. Not like staying under something warm for too long, like… … …what is it… …an inner fire. Yeah, that. But it wasn't like those cliché movies of a warrior flame or something like that, rather a small fire building up inside me. I pulled the blanket off of me, holding a hand to my chest, feeling something really building up inside of me. It soon got to the point to where I felt my lungs being moved, but soon after that, the building stopped.

"What the…?" I started to ask, only to let out a sneeze. When I did release it, I felt something like standing in front of a bonfire in front of me. Opening my eyes, I jumped at the sight of flames fading in mid-air.

"The hell…? Did…I just breathe fire…?" I questioned, only to get a small tingling feeling, starting around my face.

I reached up to feel, only to stop when I felt what I could guess was fur. Getting up off the bed, I walked over to the mirror in my room, only to freeze at what I was seeing; There was white fur growing on the lower half of my face, with cream fur on the upper half. My nose was turning black, and when I felt it, it was moist to the touch. When I lowered my hand, I winced as I could feel my face pulling out a bit into a short snout, growing a bit fearful of what was happening to me.

The fur spread over my head, my ears moving to the top of my head and growing, forming a small point as red fur grew in them. It tickled to say the least, feeling that fur growing in my ears, but I held back the laughter, trying to figure out what was going on. Feeling the sides of my face, I could feel tufts of the white fur pulling out at around my cheeks, able to see such through the mirror.

I could only watch as the fur spread down my neck and onto my body, though I noticed something else; I was shrinking in size, earning a meep when my jeans slipped to the floor due to being too loose. My shirt followed shortly after, slipping around me as I practically shrank withing my clothing, body almost fully covered in cream fur. When the shrinking did stop, I could only guess that I was probably a foot or a foot and a half in size, trying to get out of the now-giant shirt I was in.

Before I could do so, I heard audible snaps, making me yelp as I found it impossible to stand on my legs now, forcing me onto all-fours. I looked back as I saw that my legs were now like that of a quadruped, meaning I had to walk on all-fours now. It was then that I noticed that my hands and feet were becoming like rounded, small paws, able to feel the tiny pads of skin underneath them. Slowly standing, I wobbled to straighten myself, not feeling or noticing a tail growing from my lower back. It was until I noticed a weight that I did look back, seeing a bushy tail, cream with a red tip.

"Fennekin ne?" "How did this happen?" I asked myself, only to yelp in surprise at what I said. "Fen?! Fennekin!" "Huh?! My voice!"

I went into a state of panic after such, stumbling around as I tried to run on all fours, trying to figure out how to change back and how my family will react. I did this for hours, flopping onto my side exhausted. I needed to sleep, hopefully waking up from this nightmare. Lifting my head, I looked to my giant bed, shaking my head as I knew I wouldn't make it up there. It was then that I looked to the cat bed, a tear coming from me as I didn't hold it back, sighing as I knew that it would have to be my bed for now.

Slowly standing, I carefully made my way to it, trying to prevent myself from falling over due to balancing issues. After a bit, I managed to climb in, laying down curled up. I'll admit that it was pretty comfy due to what I was, smiling a small bit as I drifted to sleep soon after.

-0-

**I know that the ending's a bit abrupt, and that it could have been better, but this was made in just...around twenty minutes of time, literally. And also, to my knowledge, this is the second literature TF on the internet of the sixth gen starters, the first being a Chespin-focused one from a fellow user on DA.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, for we will be able to fully enjoy the starters and Gen Six on October! :D**


	6. The Third Tao Swordsman

**Hey-o, another chapter to the OC Transformation Shorts!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, for Fennekin - along with two others, Chespin and Froakie - are confirmed for Pokemon's sixth generation. The trailer they were shown in also shown the Pokemon X and Y versions legendaries, Xerneas and **Yveltal. I'm guessing because of the names of the versions is either the X and Y chromosomes, or because of the game going 3D, as in no more sprites, with a possible third version named Z.****

****Before you start reading this chapter though, this serves mainly as a form of background for one character I made during my stay on DA. The start of the TF's a bit violent as well, so you've been warned.****

-0-

"Come on Ericka, it's this way!" a young adult male called out, rushing along a path as he laughed.

"I'm coming Wayne, just slow down for me!" a female – Ericka – responded, having a small bit of difficulty keeping up.

The young couple jogged along a forest mountain path, heading for a spot they would retreat to from the stresses of daily life. Wayne dressed in bright clothing, like white, red, orange, his hair kept naturally short while Ericka's clothing was a bit darker but was still bright enough with shoulder-length black hair. Currently, Wayne was leading the way, slowing down a bit for Ericka to catch up. Tackle-hugging him after she caught up, Ericka laughed with glee, Wayne carrying her as he continued.

"Guess you didn't want to tire yourself out huh?" he asked, glancing back.

"Nope. Just wanted you to carry me." Ericka joked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Smiling from the rest, Wayne continued on, soon stopping at the mouth of a small cave, panting as he sat down, Ericka hopping down as well as she walked a bit.

"It was awesome you found this place. It's just perfect for when we come here." she spoke, casually twirling around in one spot.

"Yeah, glad you think so of our little hideout." Wayne replied, folding his arms behind his head.

After she twirled a couple of times, Ericka turned to face Wayne, a soft smile on her face as she walked to him.

"So, how long should we stay here? An hour? Overnight?" she asked, giggling a bit as well as she sat down on a small rock shelf, which thankfully served as a form of chair.

"Dunno. I do have to go to work tomorrow so...an hour or two maybe?" Wayne answered, sitting down next to her.

"That's fine." Ericka stated, smiling at him.

They both talked to each other, mainly of what went on with their lives. On occasion, they would laugh about humorous details. Continuing on for a bit, they soon stopped, sharing a small kiss as well.

"Guess we should head back now." Ericka suggested, getting up from her spot.

Before Wayne could reply, he saw something glint from the corner of his sight, turning to look at it. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" he heard her ask.

"I think there's something further down in here." Wayne answered, getting up.

"There's no way. We looked through here when we first found the cave and it couldn't have anything else to it."

"I know, but I think there really is something else here..."

Wayne stood up fully, starting to walk towards the glint, Ericka following shortly behind. After a bit, he saw that it was some kind of orb on a small rock shelf, the orb as clear as ice.

"Um, Wayne?" Ericka nervously said, stopping as he continued. "I don't think we should touch that..."

"Why not? Nothing ventured, nothing gained right?" Wayne responded with a small grin, slowly reaching to it when he was close enough.

When he touched it though, the orb shone as the sound of ice forming sounded out, Ericka screaming out. When he looked back, he saw a wall of ice spears forming behind him, Ericka thankfully far enough from them. He didn't question about it, starting to run from the encroaching wall of ice.

Wayne had to keep running in order to escape the approaching ice. He cursed under his breath as he saw the wall grew closer and closer to him. He turned a corner in the hallway and only saw the ice continue down the way. Wayne was beginning to lose hope before he saw a door at the end of the hallway. An idea of the door stopping the spreading ice flashed in his mind and he figured it was worth a try. He sped up, gasping as the ice only grew closer to him.

Reaching out to the door, he went to open it, only for said door to slide up and open, making him stumble through it. As he went, the door slammed shut behind him, the ice shattering as it slammed into the wall that held it, the tips of some of the ice spears poking through it. Recovering after the stumble, he looked back, letting out a great sigh of relief, glad to see the deadly ice was stopped dead in its tracks. He shivered however when a cold breeze blew past him, making him look down the tunnel. There was more ice, but in small patches on the ground and walls, having him dread what was ahead as he started to walk, hoping to find a way out.

He continued to walk, seeing that there were larger patches of ice along the walls and floor, a bit surprised at such as well as he ventured further. As he stepped on the occasional patch, it crunched under his shoes like snow, the sound of it echoing further down the tunnel. Seeing that kind of ice come up from the ground when he touched that orb was enough to make him dread a bit more of what was coming, but the temperature slowly dropping as he went further in wasn't helping as well.

After walking for minutes and the temperatures reaching an uncomfortable level, Wayne walked into what looked like a chamber covered entirely in ice, all of it reflective. Even the ice on the floor shown his image, yet it didn't crack the slightest under his weight. He looked around with a mixture of awe and confusion, wondering why they didn't know about this part of the cave.

"W-w-what th-the...?" he stuttered, arms folded as he tried to warm himself up.

Further ahead was what looked like an altar made entirely out of ice, decorative pillars quite far from it which were also made of ice. Sticking up from the altar was what looked like a sword, though not made of ice, rather like traditional metal. The hilt of it looked like it was made of a material for a secure grip, the blade guard a circular shape.

Slowly walking up to it while preventing himself from freezing, Wayne looked at the embedded blade, inspecting it a bit. It didn't have a speck of frost on it, nor any rust or chips in the blade, and the grip looked to be in almost perfect condition.

"S-s-strange…" he muttered, slowly reaching out to it.

His hand approached the grip, soon wrapping his fingers around it. He was surprised to feel the handle almost mold in his grip, almost like it was made for him. He tried to let go, but was caught off-guard when his hand didn't release. Trying again, he only got the same results.

"What's going on?"

_'Human…'_a dull voice echoed in his head, making him jolt.

"Wh-wh-who's there…?!" Wayne yelled out, quickly looking around.

_"The Tao Blade has been split…" the voice continued, the tip of the grip faintly glowing "…and you will be my vessel.'_

"Wait, vessel? For what…?" Wayne questioned, looking back to his hand.

When he did so, he saw the light at the tip of the hilt lash out, striking him right in the eyes. Screaming out in agony, he stumbled back, landing harshly as he held his hands to his eyes, both burning as he screamed. After a minute, he rolled onto his knees, the pain subsiding as he slowly uncovered them, though had them squeezed shut. When he soon opened them, his heart skipped a beat a the sight before him provided by the reflective floor.

His eyes were a soul-piercing yellow, no sign of the pupils or irises ever being in them. Staring in shock, he was frantic for answers how it happened, only to yell out once his reflection turned into something else, something not human.

It had the same eyes that he now possessed, but had razor-sharp teeth poking out from its lower jaw. On top of its head was what looked like a 'V' made of ice, with a line of yellow in the center of it. The lower jaw also had ice going along the paths of a jawbone, the skin of areas not covered by it a dark gray color.

Wayne jumped from his spot, backing away from the demonic-looking reflection, only to cower when a ghostly image started to come up. It had the same head, but it had an entirely different body to his. The body was the same dark gray, with the structure of it being humanoid. The arms of it were folded, 'straps' of ice around its shoulders and under the arms, meeting in the center of the chest. The hands of the image had five claws each, all tipped with ice.

On its back were what looked like wings made of ice attached to the 'straps', the tips of them having a clearer form of ice that appeared like glass. The legs were digigrade in stance, the feet having three 'ice claws' each. On the lower back of the image was what looked like a form of turbine, three spikes of ice jutting out away from the main mass.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Wayne barely whispered, frightened of the ghostly image.

_"Do not try and resist."_the image spat, unfolding its arms and started to slowly walk towards Wayne.

Said person panicked and scrambled up, trying to escape. However, when he ran to the entrance, a wall of ice spears shot up from the floor, forcing him to skid to a stop lest he get impaled. He tried to break the ice, only to get near-instant frostbite from trying to grab one. Yelling out, he recoiled from the ice, gripping his frostbitten hand with his other, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his hand from snapping off from the cold.

_"Refrain from harming yourself human."_ the spirit spoke, Wayne whipping around to it. _"I do not want a broken vessel."_

"What do you want from me?!" Wayne demanded, backing from the approaching spirit, stopping when he realized the ice.

_"Obedience."_it answered, its eyes glowing.

Wayne's body suddenly locked up, like being shocked upon making eye contact. Then unwillingly started to bow down forward, him trying to resist it and grunting every so often.

"S-stop…! Please!" he begged, trying to fight the spirit's control.

His body continued to lower, soon stopping when it was at a ninety degree angle, him looking down at the reflective ice.

_"Now, to give you a more suitable body."_he heard it say.

He saw something in the reflection shift, eyes widening in horror of what was taking place in the ceiling. He saw a pair of icicles forming, pointing straight down at him. Panic started to build up again, glancing at the spirit.

"No, please! Don't!" he begged to it, only for it to look up to the icicles.

It raised a hand up to the icicles, both angling towards the immobilized human, who struggled with all his might against the unseen restraints. The hand was open as the ice was fully formed, only for it to clench shut, the sound of ice shattering echoing out as the spears of ice started to fall.

Wayne could only watch in horror as the spears raced to his body, certain he was going to die when they hit. Time slowed as they neared, his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he could only watch his death come. After what felt like minutes passed, time went back to normal as they hit, piercing his body with enough force to where he could see the tips through his chest, dyed red with his blood.

Feeling the restraints lift, he staggered in his spot, lifting his hands up to the ice that impaled him. Yet, he could tell that the left one pierced his heart, but he was somehow still alive despite such.

"H...how..." he barely spoke, trying to find the answer he needed.

_"That was only the beginning."_the spirit spoke, a wave of cold starting to spread through his body.

Shivering a bit from it, he saw his blood run off the icicles and splatter on the floor. However, the flow soon stopped as the wounds sealed, the ice molding itself into the pattern similar to that of the beast. Glancing back to the bulk of them, he saw parts of them melt off, again becoming like copies to the other's wings, the tips with the clearer ice on them.

"Wh...what the...?" the question weakly came, blood loss taking its toll on him.

_"Your body is being altered to a more suitable form."_

"Huh...? Why...?!"

_"It's because my last vessel was destroyed utterly by the last wielder of the Tao Blade, and it was because of such that I was sealed into that altar. By grabbing that blade, you have essentially sold your body and mind to my control."_

"Wait...no, I won't..."

_"Far too late for that human. The changes are irreversibly altering your body, and soon your mind will be void of your pathetic former life."_

"No, I won't!" Wayne yelled out, trying to run towards the beast only to stop dead in his tracks.

_"And don't bother moving at all. That first alteration, your new eyes, allows me to control your body with ease. Just stop struggling, and let the inevitable carry on."_

He didn't want to give up, not to let this monster win, trying to ignore the itching of his skin turning a dark gray with scales that almost blended in coming in after. He could only watch, feeling the scales creeping up his neck and down his arms and torso, the air chilling rapidly as the icy jawline started to form. The ice crawled along his lower jaw, going along with the scales as his hair started to fall out in clumps, drifting to the ground.

Nerves in his body were shutting down due to the frostbite temperatures close to them, his lower jaw now covered in the ice. In his mouth he could feel his teeth sharpening, the lower ones growing out of his mouth, now as razor-sharp fangs. His nose started to melt into his head as another ice crest started to form, going above his eyes as he couldn't do anything but shiver, not used to the extreme cold.

After his head was done fully changing, it covered in gray scales, he glanced down to his arms, barely able to see them but could see and feel his hands being covered by the scales, the fingers slowly turning clear as flesh turned to ice, and fingers into claws.

_"Allow me to let you witness your changes."_the beast stated as the altering Wayne's body slowly bowed down again.

Since he could see them now, he saw that his jeans were turning into mist, fading as the scales continued down, swelling with mutated muscle. If the situation was different, he would have liked it but screamed out yet again as the bones in his legs snapped, adding an extra joint to them. After he recovered from the surge of pain, he watched as his shoes faded away, his toes merging from five to three, lengthening and turning clear as ice as well.

_"There. The physical changes are complete."_ the beast said in the same emotionless tone, Wayne slowly standing back up. _"All that's left..."_ it started to walk towards him, who tried to struggle still. _"...are the memories."_

When it made contact with the altered Wayne, he felt its presenence enter his mind.

"What are you doing...?! Get out of my head!" he ordered, only to feel a sting in his mind.

_'No. Everything about you, must be disposed of.'_the beast replied.

The bonds lifted as Wayne brought his altered hands up to his head, arcing back as he felt moments of his life slipping away.

"No! Please!" he begged, not even bothering to react to the deeper tone of his voice. "Leave them be, I beg of you!"

One by one, he felt precious moments of his life fade from his mind. From his life's birthdays to meeting Ericka, to their first date and their first kiss, to finding the supposed small cave. He yelled out, trying to prevent the monster from taking everything away. However, no matter how much he tried, he soon had most of his memories gone.

_'Hmm...Wayne...'_ the beast muttered his name. _'Even that must be changed. Your name will be Rem.'_

"NO! LET ME HAVE MY NAME! It's Wayne and staying as such!"

_'Rem.'_the beast repeated, but it had a form of pull to it on his mind.

"WAYNE!"

_'Rem.'_

"R-no, Wayne!"

_'Rem.'_

"R...Rem...Wayne...no..." Wayne's hands slowly lowered from his head, going into a form of a mindless stance.

_'Rem.'_

"R...e...m..."

_'Rem.'_

"Rem." Wayne - no, Rem - repeated with the same emotionless tone as the beast.

It's job finished, the image of the beast slowly came out, turning to face the mindless puppet.

_"What...is your name?"_it asked him.

"...Rem..." the second being answered.

_"What...is your title?"_

"The...third Tao Swordsman..."

_"And what is your goal?"_

"To become whole again...by merging with Yin...and Yang..."

_"Very good. You are to now draw the blade from it's altar, sealing your status as my vessel. With that blade shall you fulfill your goal." _the beast's image explained, slowly fading and leaving Rem alone in the chamber.

Lightly shaking his head, he looked to the altar of ice, the blade stuck in it. Slowly, he started to walk towards it, a cold mist surrounding his body as he walked. As he neared, his body started to change again, the physical changes reverting as beast became man. However, instead of the former Wayne's clothing, it was replaced with a black tattered robe, with gray clothing underneath and gray hair as well.

Now fully human again, Rem reached out to the blade's handle, grabbing hold of it and felt ice build up around his hand. However, it didn't bother him in the slightest, starting to pull the blade from its spot. Bit by bit, the blade slid out, an arctic mist coming out as it did. After around half a minute, the blade was fully out, Rem inspecting the blade closely afterwards.

When he was done, a mental command came to him and he used it, the blade vanishing into mist. However, he knew it wasn't gone, more like put away for the time being. He turned around to leave, but noticed something else on the altar. Looking to it, he noticed it was a black blindfold, in which he picked it up and inspected as well. When he unfolded it, he found a short message on the inside of it, knowing what it meant.

For if you wish to unleash the beast, remove what hinders a normal mortal's sight.

Nodding in understanding, he folded the cloth back up, then brought it up to his eyes, closing them as he wrapped it around his head. Despite his normal form of sight being blocked, he was able to see everything clearly.

His business concluded, he started to walk out of the chamber, not having any difficulty walking on the ice as he made his way out. The ice that formerly blocked the way was now gone, walking into the tunnel and back into the main part of the cave. He continued to walk until he 'saw' the night sky outside, as well as a human standing at the entrance.

"Wayne? Is that you?" the female asked, running to him. "What happened to you...?"

Rem didn't answer, seeing the woman approaching him. It was only after she saw his fist clenching up did she notice that it wasn't Wayne anymore. She started to back away when she saw his fist starting to be coated in a mist, who started walking towards her.

A panicked scream started to sound out, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of ice forming. A few seconds later, the sound of it shattering and flesh hitting the ground echoed out into the night.

-0-

**Before Black and White 2, I thought that Kyurem was a bit bad-a**. It wasn't until that I decided to spoil myself and look up a vid on how it would become B. Kyurem/W. Kyurem a couple months before it released did my opinion change. Not even an hour later was Rem created, mainly to serve as a form of major antagonist against the Tao Duo.**


	7. Origins of an Eternally Young Snake

**Hey-o, another chapter of the OC Transformation Shorts.**

**This is another origin story for another of my characters, whom I often use in role-playing on DA and FA. Unlike Rem's chapter, this one took only at best...an hour or so? Same can be said for the fennekin one as well, which possibly means they were both quite faster than what I've been able to do in recent times.**

**Still no reviews? Man. :/**

**Eh, anyway, let's get going.**

-0-

The little human girl, dressed in just rags, wandered through the forests of ancient Unova, wanting to have a bit of fun while the rest of her tribe were getting ready to migrate. She had sneaked away when her parents weren't looking, having heard there were some interesting things in the forests surrounding her home. So far, there was the occasional leavanny that was tending to their young, and – to her surprise – friendly scolipede.

She continued on, occasionally playing with a pidove that would be curious, soon finding some markings on trees. If she were a pokemon, she would have heeded the warnings they said, but unfortunately couldn't translate them, continuing on without a care. It wasn't until the sun was starting to set did she become concerned, trying to remember the way back but couldn't. Her fear started to build, now lost in the forest as she saw more markings on the trees.

She soon came across a circular area, seeing it was like a tribe due to the supposed similarity, wondering if anyone was here.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you here...?" she called out, folding her arms to her chest, a small whimper coming from her when no one answered.

She continued to grow scared, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold back from crying. Turning around, she tried to head back, only to bump into something yellow, making her fall back. When she recovered, she looked up to see what she bumped in to, seeing something that resembled a human, but was covered in yellow fur. Around its neck was a ring of white fur, the head having a snout and pointed ears, both yellow in color, as one of its hands was holding a medallion.

The girl meeped in fear, trying to back away from the pokemon, it easily trice her size.

"Why have you come here?" she heard it speak, the tone of it a mix of authority and anger.

"I…I-I just want…to g-g-g-go home…" she answered, slowly standing up as she shook.

"And why should you leave? So you can tell the rest of your kind that we're here?"

"N-no…!" the girl defended, shaking her head. "I just want to find my mommy and daddy!"

"Leader, we should leave her be!" a third voice cut in, the girl turning to see another hypno, though smaller than the first. "The human is only a child. Most children would not remember places such as this!"

"Is that so? Then how come of the last places we were forced to live at, humans managed to find us after we let one of their young ones go?" the larger hypno questioned. "Do you remember what happened to your family? Or have you forgotten?"

"I… …no, I have not…" the smaller hypno trailed off, its ears drooping as more came in, as well as some drowzee.

"What has happened in the past should stay in the past!" a third one argued, clutching his medallion with a harsh glare to the leader hypno.

The girl could only watch, curling up in fear as she wrapped her arms around her legs, crying as she listened to the pokemon argue between each other.

"ENOUGH!" she heard the leader yell out, causing all the others to fall silent. "I sense that the humans are on the move, and I fear that they will be heading in this direction. We will be forced to migrate as well lest more of us be captured. But first, we must either return the child wiped of memories, or…"

"No, I will not let the blood of a child stain my hands!" one of the others protested.

"I did not say we have to kill the child." the leader explained, walking to the child who looked up at him with fear. "I'm thinking that there should be quite a change to it."

"Sir, you can't be suggesting…" one hypno spoke, only for the leader to nod.

"Yes, she is to go through with an Alteration."

"P-p-please…I don't want to be here any m-m-more…" the girl pleaded, her eyes soaked with tears.

"You have no choice. Now, stand." The leader hypno ordered, looking to the others. "Five of you, form a circle around the central pit."

"But–"

"Now!"

After he had barked his order, he looked to the girl who was still on the ground. He let out a sigh of annoyance, a blue glow surrounding him as the girl cowered, being lifted up by its psychic power. She tried to break his hold, but couldn't escape his hold, being moved to the middle of the clearing, in the center of a circle of stones. She was dropped roughly on the ground, making her yelp and curl up a bit more on her side, hoping this was all a nightmare.

The six hypnos, including the leader, formed a circle around the cowering girl, each raising their medallions up. Glows came from each of their eyes as they lifted the girl up with their combined psychic might, straightening her out as she looked at all of them with pure fear. A small shimmer came from them as they formed a shell around her, six sides as well as they each reflected like mirrors to her, yet they could see her. All in sync, they started to swing their medallions, performing the traditional hypnotic swinging that their kind were notorious for when it came to hypnosis.

The child tried to look away from the reflections, but couldn't even keep her gaze away from one, soon falling under the effects of the multiple hypnosis. Once she had stopped struggling and her eyes blank, the hypnos each pooled their energy into the girl, triggering physical changes on her.

The skin on her hands started to change, a line forming on them as the index and middle fingers both turned grass green, while the others and her thumbs turned white. The coloring continued up her arm, soon fading fully to grass green around her elbows as the changes continued upward. They continued on past her shoulder, forming a 'V' around the chest area, making the skin look like a form of suit as it went up around the neck. Outside of that area, the skin was turning a tea-green color as it went down, though it was white as it went up the altering girls neck.

When the coloration reached her chin, her face started to pull out into a snout, the nose pulling out as the nostrils shrank, soon becoming barely noticeable slits at the tip of the snout. The top of the snout was becoming a tea-green as well, small swirls that faded to white around the middle of the snout and around the jaws. Her eyes, if the actual eyes were visible, were becoming a dull red color, the pupils becoming slits and were soon fully serpentine. The eyes started to lengthen, becoming a point as they moved a bit to behind her head. The girls hair, however, didn't fall out from all the changes, instead lengthening as it turned grass green in color, stopping when it reached her shoulders.

Her lower body wasn't altering much, becoming tea-green in color, yellow markings going around the sides of the legs. However, a bulge started to push out, a tail growing from her lower back and lengthening, going with the same color scheme as her legs but with grass green on top, soon ending with several leaves at the tip.

Her feet didn't alter much, though all of the former clothes she wore were now gone, the changes slowing as they neared their finish. Once the last part of her original skin was changed, the changes finished as the mirrors faded, slowly being lowered onto the ground. The human girl-now-anthro-serperior laid on the ground on her side, asleep from the hypnosis.

"There, it is done." the leader hypno spoke, the six of them stopping in their pendulum swings.

"Was this really necessary? I mean, what if she doesn't survive out there?" one questioned, winding up the string to his medallion.

"Yes, it was. We had to make sure the child never tells anyone else."

"What else have you done to her?"

"Wiped her memory of her former life. Now she has no where to run to, no family to return to."

"But this is beyond cruel! To do this to a human, let alone a child!"

"Cease this at once! What's done is done! Had she not trespassed here she would have been spared such a fate. Now, gather the others, for we leave within the moon cycle. May Arceus protect us."

One by one, the hypno and bystander drowzee left, leaving the serperior child alone. However, it didn't last long, one of the hypnos returning a few minutes after, walking up to the sleeping child. When it was close enough it dropped to its knees, its face full of regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry…" it – no, she – whispered, slowly stroking the child's head. "If I was leader, I simply would have modified your memory…but this…this was too far…" the hypno sniffed a bit, wiping tears away herself, all the while looking to see what her leader placed on the child. What she found horrified and disgusted her, finding out the child now had immortality. "He wanted you to suffer…"

She knew that she couldn't remove it, but wanted to have some effect on the child's life, having a form of idea. Placing both her hands on the child's body, they both faintly glowed, adding a couple of her alterations, ones that would benefit the serperior girl for ages to come.

"There…I hope that may make your life better later." the hypno said, looking around a bit.

Her eyes glowed a bit, a sky-blue blanket just a bit larger than the child floated to her. Grabbing hold of the fabric, she looked to the child, smiling weakly as she covered her small form, stroking her head again.

"I hope you have a happy eternity… … …Midora…" she stated, implanting the name into the child's mind so she would have some form of comfort when she woke.

Her business done, the hypno got up, starting to walk off in the direction of her clan, praying for Arceus to watch over the former human.

-0-

**Hope you didn't mind another anthro pokemon TF.**

**I got nothing to say here, least, nothing that I can think of. |3**


	8. Gray Stone, Blue Rings

**Hey FanFiction. Aleron here with another chapter for this one-shot series. Been a bit since I last updated this.**

**This chapter is actually back from February of 2012, as part of a trade with a fellow user on DA, so I'm not entirely sure if the quality of this will be better or worse than recent works. Still, I figured I could post this here, seeing that I'd try to update from time to time.**

**Not gonna bother with reviews this time, but lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me. Named ones belong to DA user Rubygirl14, but were used with permission around the time this was made. Pokemon belongs to GAMEFREAK and Nintendo.**

-0-

_Ilex Forest Johto._

Third Person POV:

-0-

"I guess I'll see you later at Goldenrod then Buck?" a female teen whispered to a male, whose shoulder her head rested on.

"Yeah, I will Ruby." the male, Buck, whispered back.

Ruby pushed her black-brown hair out of her eyes as she looked up at the orange sky. Buck had smiled at her comment, and looked curiously at Ruby. He noted that she had scarlet eyes, framed with glasses, which were a dark red metal. She wore a black fitted t-shirt with a red vest over, and dark blue jeans that faded down to black down the legs. She also had a watch on her right wrist. Her hair fell just above her shoulders, tipped with red coloring.

"Until next time Ruby." Buck whispered again, before getting up.

Ruby lifted her head off his shoulder and watched as he started walking away, heading for the path to Goldenrod city. She watched him pass through the thin bush line and walk in a different direction, heading north. Ruby sighed, then turned to look back at the setting sun. Both she and her boyfriend chose this spot in the Ilex Forest mostly for the beautiful sunsets during spring. The cherry blossom tree on top of the hill also helped, since it would do wonders on letting the two relax from the days stresses.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her to take a small nap in the rays of the setting sun.

-0-

"Do you have the artificial moonstone?" A man in a business suit asked another, who was dressed in a brighter version of his.

"Yes. Have it right here." the other responded, patting a metal suitcase.

"Along with your daughters Clefairy?"

A nod from the other person answered the question.

"Good, bring it out so that we can test to see if the moonstone works."

The second man opened the suitcase, revealing a red and white sphere, along with a dark gray stone. The man grabbed the pokeball first, enlarging it before lightly tossing it into the air. The sphere popped open, light flooding out and taking form when it touched the ground. The Fairy pokemon looked excited, but it turned into confusion upon seeing that it wasn't in its master's house with the little girl.

"Hey Clefairy." the second man greeted, placing his hands on his knees as he bent forward to almost eye level with the pokemon. "Want to help out with something I'm doing?"

"Clefair!" the pokemon responded happily.

"Okay. Now," he looks towards the first man. "can you hold onto that stone for me please?" he asked, pointing at the sub-moonstone.

The clefairy looked at the stone curiously, wondering on why it was told to hold it. It held its arms out anyway, taking the stone in its hands. It looked at the stone it was holding closely, trying to figure out what it was. Half a minute passed with it looking at the stone, the men were growing impatient.

"Great, another dud." the first man groaned, letting out an irritated sigh after.

He took the stone from the pokemon and just chucked it over his shoulder. The stone landed in a patch of thick grass next to a path.

"That's the fifteenth one that has failed…ugh." the second man said, recalling the clefairy.

The two walked onto the path, heading back to their lab.

-0-

Ruby opened her eyes, the night sky welcoming her sight. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up as well. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before standing up and stretching a little, fully waking up.

"Mhmm, that was a good nap." She muttered to herself. She looked looked at her watch, noticing that it was a few minutes past eight o'clock. "Best to start heading home"

Ruby walked through the same line of bushes her boyfriend went through and walked north, heading for Goldenrod as well. After a few minutes, she got a little bored and started humming a tune that she learned as a child. She continued humming, following the path she memorized, until her foot hit something hard in the ground. She yelped out as she stumbled, trying to regain her balance. After she was able to, she looked back to see what it was that made her stumble.

"What the…?" she muttered, moving closer to a speck of light in the thick grass.

Lying in the grass was a dark gray stone, the edges almost like a roughly cut diamond. It glimmered from the full moons light, casting a soft glow around itself. Ruby was in awe of the stone, picking it up and holding it to get a closer look at it. She recognized it as a moonstone, yet it was a darker color than a regular one. She held it in her hands, looking it over and taking in all the details.

Before she could pocket it and keep it as a gift for Buck though, the stone started to glow, faintly at first, but it soon started to get brighter. Before it got blinding to look at, the stone suddenly distorted, turning into a thin beam of light that dissipated quickly. Ruby, who had her eyes squeezed shut, slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a couple of times. She then looked at the hand she thought was holding the moonstone, only to find the stone itself gone. Her eyes grew a little as she looked around her, even on the ground nearby, but she couldn't find the stone.

"Oh…I was hoping to give that to Buck." she sighed in defeat.

She put her hands in her pockets and continued heading north, a full moon coming up over the horizon. Around half an hour in, she was less than a mile away from Goldenrod city, just passing the Pokemon Day Care. A little further down the road though, there was an itch on her arm that was building. Even when she went to scratch it, it would still continue to build. It eventually got to a point to where she got frustrated and looked to see what was itching so badly. When she did, she felt her heart skip a beat.

There was black fur growing on her right arm, and it was spreading up and down it.

Panic started to well up as the fur spread up past her shoulder, as well as further down and covered her hand. She wanted to seek help, but didn't know on who to turn to. Shortly after, she thought of her boyfriend, Buck, hoping that she could get to him in time and try to reverse whatever was happening to her. She took off running, not even caring that her hand was morphing. The pinky-and-ring fingers, along with the middle-and-index fingers all fused and shortened, growing soft pads of skin underneath when the former 'fingers' were just nubs. Short claws grew out the ends of them shortly after, finishing the hands change as her watch fell off. A light blue ring formed on the elbow, giving a soft glow when it was fully formed.

Ruby ran as fast as she could, the fur creeping up her neck and slightly tickling her. She resisted laughing due to the gravity of the situation and kept on running. Even with the changes going on, she didn't even feel them, even when her left arm followed the same fate as the other. As the fur crept up her face, her nose and mouth started to pull out, the nose turning black and moist, forming a small snout. When the fur reached her ears, they both melted into her head, causing her to temporarily go deaf. Despite this, she kept on running, praying that she'll make it to Buck's on time. A pair of lumps started to push themselves from the top of her head. They continued until a pair of appendages popped out, both having a light blue ring around the middle of them.

She started to shrink when the fur covered her lower torso, but yet she continued to run despite breathing heavy now. The streets were thankfully empty, for a trainer would've mistaken her for a Ditto. When the fur reached around her waist, she felt her spine lengthen as a lump started to push itself from the seat of her pants. She whimpered when the pressure was reaching uncomfortable levels, but let out a sigh of relief when the pressure lifted upon hearing a loud 'RRIIIIP'. She looked behind and almost stopped when she did. There was a tail, black in color as the rest of her body, with a blue ring around the middle of it.

_'Oh no, I have to hurry!'_ she thought frantically, speeding up in her running.

Ruby was able to arrive at her boyfriends house, but ran into another problem; she was too small to reach up and turn the doorknob, and even if she could, she wouldn't be able to grab hold of it. Tears started flowing from her eyes as she realized that she couldn't do anything. Plopping herself down on the ground, she stared hopelessly at her legs as they changed stance with the feet finishing turning into paws.

"Buck…help bri…" she muttered, but jolted upon realizing what she said for the last word. "Oh no…please umbri tell me…Eep!" she jolted again, then realized what was happening to her now. She realized that she was turning into an umbreon while running, but now realized that she was losing her ability to speak. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, devastated that she probably won't be able to get her boyfriend to recognize her.

She looked around, hoping to find something that would at least comfort her at the time. Her eyes fell upon a pet door that was built into the bottom of the door. She and Buck had a pet Eevee that would go and roam around the city a couple times a day, in which it would return home a few minutes later. She didn't care if she fit, only wanting to get inside. She, with difficulty walking on all fours and out of her now-useless clothes, pushed her head against the latch, making her way inside. She made her way past the foyer, head hung low as she walked to the living room. Her enhanced hearing was able to pick up that the TV was on, knowing that Buck was in there.

Feeling slightly better that her boyfriend was still up, she slightly sped up, turning another corner and entering the living room. Sitting on a couch, eevee in lap, was Buck, lazily flipping channels. When she walked onto the carpet, the eevee's ears perked up, turning towards the source. Upon seeing Ruby, it leaped from Bucks lap, yipping cheerfully about seeing an evolved form of its kind.

"Huh? An umbreon?" Buck asked, getting up from his spot and walking over. "How did it get inside?"

Ruby just sat down, slightly intimidated by Bucks size. Yet, she was calmed as he reached down and patted her on top of her head.

"Wait, aren't these Ruby's glasses?"

Ruby's ears perked up at the mention of her glasses. Buck reached out to her face and pulled something off it. When Ruby got a look, she saw that her glasses were somehow able to stay on her, even after the changes.

"Umb, eon, bri!" she tried to speak, getting his attention.

"Huh? What is it?"

Ruby was uneasily able to put her forelegs onto Bucks knees and push her face onto her glasses. This slightly surprised Buck, making him let go of the glasses. They stayed on Ruby's face as she pulled away, looking up at her boyfriend. He lightly chuckled and tried to take the glasses from her, but she pulled back and shook her head, the glasses somehow staying on. She then looked up at his face, tears in her eyes as she sat down.

The eevee was able to find out what Ruby formerly was and its ears perked up in realization, but then drooped down, saddened that Buck doesn't know yet. It made its way over to Ruby, nuzzling one of Ruby's forelegs in an affectionate way. She jolted a little at the nuzzling, but relaxed upon seeing that it was her eevee trying to comfort her.

"Wait, Eevee only does that to Ru–" she heard Buck start, but abruptly stop.

Ruby looked up at him, who had a look of pure shock on his face. After staring at him for a few seconds, his eyes grew wider and his jaw slacked even more, realization now hitting him.

"R-r…Ruby…?" he asked in pure disbelief.

Her response was nuzzling against his leg, then looking up with a saddened smile. She was very happy that Buck was able to recognize her, and when she was picked up, she buried her face into his chest, tears flowing freely again.

"I…it's okay…Ruby." Buck quietly said, stroking her head. "But…how…?" he asked after.

Ruby pulled back from Buck, her ears drooping due to not knowing what had caused her transformation. She tried remembering on what happened prior to the changes beginning, but was only drawing a blank. She remembered sleeping at the tree, waking up with the moon in the sky, but nothing else up until now. Her ears drooped even lower as she laid her head against Buck.

"Guess you don't know then?" he asked, a little disappointed.

He stood up, adjusting his hold on Ruby, then started to make his way out of the room, the eevee following as well.

For the next few weeks after her transformation, Ruby had to get used to the basic body movements, as well as having to eat Pokemon food. Buck was always with her, making sure that she not only adjusts quickly, but to also protect her from any cocky trainers looking to score a shiny umbreon. The months after, Ruby was able to train herself in being able to defend herself, thanks to the eevee they both had. Even though she was no longer human, Ruby was slightly thankful for whatever had changed her, having been able to form a closer bond with Buck.


	9. Tampered Soda

**Hey everyone, Aleron here with another chapter for this one-shot series.**

**I'm giving you all a warning here and now; Tread lightly while reading this, for I pretty much consider this a borderline M-rated chapter. There is no gore nor violence, though there is blood during the chapter, the rest of the chapters content I'll leave for you guys to read. Those who know me should know that everything I write - unless I state it clearly - is/should be reader friendly. If this chapter ends up unnerving you enough, you have the right to back out at that point and read other stories on this site.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

-0-0-0-0-

A hiss of a soda can opened sounded out as the young adult let out a long, depression-laid sigh. Yet another day of being home alone and here he was, getting a can of Sprite out of the fridge to quench his thirst. The bottom of the can for some reason was deformed slightly, barely noticeable bumps circling around it but the man brushed it off as a very minor factory mishap. He walked around the kitchen, lightly swirling the can he held as he gazed outside via a window that was above the sink. It was currently night time, a waning crescent moon providing a minor bit of light on the world past the window.

Once he stopped the motion to the can, the man took a small swig of it, the taste buds on his tongue easily being greeted by the carbonated liquid that rested inside the small metal can. However, the flavor of it was…off for him. He really couldn't pin it, but he felt that the lemon and lime flavors of the beverage were enhanced, or it could be a possible test on a tertiary flavor in the soda. Despite such, it did make the beverage taste better overall, quite a lot more so actually.

"Geez…" the man whispered under his breath, shifting his feet back slightly as he lowered himself, planting an elbow on the limited counter space in front of him, resting his head on the hand after and gazed a bit more outside. "Ya think I'd be content with gaming all the time…" another mouthful of the beverage went down, setting the can on a more open part of the counter next to the sink. "Turns out, quite the opposite, now that I get a look at the real picture."

Another sigh came out from him, slowly resting his head on the cold ceramic edge of the sink, just trying to think of what to do, folding his arms on the middle portion of it. There was a slight itch on his arm, something he just absentmindedly scratched out. The feeling was gone for a moment, but easily came back, earning another scratch. A third time it came back and yet a third scratch was the response, though the man winced slightly as this one practically cut him.

_'No way that spot's already raw…'_ he thought, lifting his gaze up to see why, only to jolt and freeze when he did so.

The finger that was guilty of the wound – or rather, the fingernail of it – had a rather nasty-looking point to it. What was more worrisome is that it was both a metallic silver, and it was slowly growing to encompass the tip of the finger. The man could only watch with a very blank, if not slightly wide-eyed expression, trying to register what he was seeing. His eyes darted down to the wounded area, a bit of crimson having gotten out and stained a small portion of snow white fur that was growing around it. The wound itself was closed though, so it wasn't stinging him, slowly looking back up to his hand.

"I have fur, and claws…" he stated blankly, seeing the rest of his fingernails starting to follow the process of the first one, his mind now starting to catch up.

"I have fur and claws…!" he repeated again, this time with a bit more of an urgency in his voice.

"I have fur and claws!" a third time as the claws on his fingers slowly stopped when they were all the same length, the thickness of them varying slightly per finger.

"I HAVE FUR AND–" he yelled a fourth time, but cut off when he felt a very strong tingling in his neck.

"Ack…!" he choked out, grabbing at his neck with one of his hands, surprisingly careful with his new claws.

He took a step back from the sink, feeling the itchiness of the fur spreading along his arms and hands, all the while the tingling continuing on in his neck. He wanted to try and clear his throat, but he couldn't do so since his lungs were somehow not cooperating with him. The fur continued to trail up his arm, though seemed to be growing at a rather rapid rate around the middle of them especially, the man lifting his arms up to try and watch such. Each strand of fur seemed to interweave with each other, forming some kind of veil or blanket with them, each impossibly smooth to the touch when he brushed a fur-covered finger against it. The feeling in his throat started to subside, seeing the short sleeves of his shirt starting to bulge from the fur growing underneath, only able to let out a staggered breath in shock from such.

"Wh-what's…?!" he tried to ask, but quickly snapped a hand up to his neck again, eyes wide at the voice he heard that came out instead. The tone of it was not even masculine anymore, rather it came out feminine, a tone that sounded very soothing to his ears but nonetheless alien to him.

"Th-th-the f*** is going on…?!" he managed to stammer out, easily getting goosebumps when he felt the fur starting to trickle up his neck, easily making him shudder from the extremely odd feeling of such.

He even felt the fur growing in from underneath his hand, keeping it there as he had no idea on what to do, his mouth twitching from the tickling on his torso. He did not want to start laughing at the event, easily putting down any desire to laugh or even smirk, the fur spreading down his torso faster than up his neck. When it started to reach around his waist though, he felt an extremely odd feeling around that general area, though his eyes widened when he no longer felt a form of weight around the groin area.

"Oh please don't tell me…" he muttered hopelessly under his breath, closing his eyes as he reached for the sleepwear shorts around his waist. The claws hooked in between the cloth and flesh, easily tearing through the former as he slowly pulled it out. His head tilted down and eyes slowly opened, seeing that there was nothing there other than smoothed out, fur-covered flesh. His only sign of manhood was gone, nothing in its place.

"They're gone…" he barely breathed out, almost wanting to cry at the loss.

His attention though, was brought to a pair of growing weights around his chest area, his spine having to slowly exert more force to just keep upright. The altering humans gaze looked down at such, freezing at the sight of his – or her – chest expanding out in a pair of lumps.

"Wh-what the flying f***?!" she ended up screaming out, jolting back upright as her eyes were focused on the growing breasts.

Each second they grew, adding more weight to them and more pressure to her spine, grunting as she had to cope with sudden back pain now from such. Her eyes looked at the can she drank out of and quickly snatched it up, getting a bit of the fizzy beverage splashing out and onto her arm fur.

"Okay, what the hell was in this thing?" she questioned, trying to wrap her mind around the 'secret ingredient' as her body continued to alter.

However, she ended up dropping it when her face started to erupt in pain, clenching it with her hands as she grunted from the stinging. Her face started to slowly pull out from a little below the nose, feeling the bones inside reshaping themselves in the process. The feeling of something getting loose in her mouth prompted her to open her, hearing something – or rather somethings – clacking against the hardwood floor. When she looked though, she saw the shapes of fully grown human teeth strewn about on the ground. _Her_ teeth that were now outside of her mouth and left her practically toothless. Before she could even try to question it, she felt nearly three dozen spikes inside her jaw, crying out from such as she felt sharpened canines and fangs growing in place.

The face soon stopped pulling out as the skull had fully taken the shape of that similar to a canine. The pain inside the mouth stopped shortly after, though blood was seeping out from the sides, staining the fur along the underside of the mouth. Her breathing was growing heavy from the aftermath, not feeling her hair on top of her head starting to change from oak brown to snow white, starting to grow out into two wispy and lengthy manes.

"Why…is this…happening…?" she managed to breathe out, small specks of blood dripping to the floor.

Her gaze soon looked back downward, noticing that the bust she now had had stopped growing but was rather focused on the legs since she started to feel them change as well. She ended up screaming out when she felt her shins snapped with a rather sickening sound. It was enough to make her stumble slightly, the rug she was on – having lost the adhesive underside long ago – slipping underneath her and making her smack her chin on the edge of the sink. She slammed down onto the floor, the impact thankfully cushioned by her bust but nonetheless still stung since the underside of her snout smacked into the floor, splattering a bit of blood around.

"Ooooogghh…" moaned the female, deciding to not try and get up lest the pain in her legs become even greater, only able to feel them alter and not be able to witness the changes herself.

Since she wasn't able to watch, she could only guess what was happening, the legs having obviously changed from their current stance to something similar but not quite. She felt them continue on down towards her feet, though her attention was brought to her spine starting to seemingly lengthen, grunting as she felt it pressing against the sleepwear she still had on. She had practically forgotten about the clothes she had on, though soon started to wince when the pressure the elastic band on the shorts was starting to get to an uncomfortable amount.

Knowing that it would take a lot of pressure to even tear it, she weakly raised a hand up and pointed a claw at the fabric, prodding it close to the tip of her forming tail to try and tear it enough to release. Thankfully, she didn't have to do it for too long, feeling the pressure very quickly let up as the rear of the shorts snapped back against her body, a hole as thick as the tail in its place and around the base of it. A small sigh of relief came out from her, now noticing that she felt no other changes to her legs, realizing that the tail was so important that it made her forget about her legs.

Even though she was still a bit disoriented from the fall, she managed to glance back at the tail, seeing even more fur spread out of it and weave. What was odd though was a pair of metal rings forming around it, wincing as she felt several more pieces of metal form on her; A thin plate at the back of each hand, and a pair of rings around her neck, thankfully loose enough to where she wouldn't notice them easily. Once those had come to be, she felt the changes slowly coming to a stop, feeling a thick tuft of fur from the tail resting right in between the two on her head.

"I guess it's done now…" she muttered, though winced when she felt all the fat she had when male and human suddenly starting to fade away.

The chub around her belly and thick arms and legs seemed to melt away, thinning them easily and thankfully without any pain, if only quite a bit of discomfort. Her mind went into a near-state of panic at such, thinking she was going to just wither away right where she was at. However, it didn't even last that long, nor did she get as frail as she feared, feeling the 'fat-burning' slow to a stop. With some energy she now had as a result of such, she slowly managed to push herself up into a sitting position, seeing the rather large spot of blood on the floor from her bleeding.

It was of no importance though as she started to look herself over, the bust the first thing she looked at. Indeed it had stopped growing around halfway during the changes, slowly moving her hands and gently grabbed hold of them from underneath. The claws of her fingers did brush up against the flesh of them, but didn't even prick them, also noticing that the breasts were easily able to fit fully in the hands that held them each. Resisting the urge to press them together, she lowered her hands and willed herself to stand, able to do so without problems. What surprised her a bit was how easily she was able to stand upright, even with the rather heavy-looking bust and tail she now possessed. She figured the muscles in her body have altered as well to accommodate the changes, looking around for a reflective surface to see what she looked like.

Since there was none in the kitchen she headed a short distance away to the dining rooms bathroom, greeted by the mirror hanging on the wall above the rooms sink. The being she saw surprised her again, noticing the canine-like face of it, though the beauty of it was soiled by the crimson on the chin of it. This earned a frown from her, walking to the sink to try and rinse it out. Even though it was two steps away, her attention was drawn to the floor after hearing some audibly clacks, seeing that her feet were now three-toed foot-paws, the toes having the same metallic silver color, but very long claws that seemed to extend to almost four inches in length. Even the heels of her feet had a spike on them, giving the impression of her wearing high-heels, though oddly she seemed content with it.

Returning her attention to the task at hand, she turned the handle on the sink counter-clockwise, making sure the water would be warm before pushing it up slightly, hearing and seeing the water trickle out of the faucet. A small smile came to her face, cupping her hands under the water and soon lowered her snout into the water, holding her breath as she worked on washing the blood away. The liquid did tickle her nose a bit, earning a slightly wider smile at such as she continued washing the snout. A few repetitions of her scrubbing the fur and letting the water rush down the drain, the lower part of her snout was soon clean of blood, lifting her head back up as she used the towel resting on a towel rack close by to dry off.

When she saw her face again, this time closer, she couldn't help but notice her eyes. When she was human, her blue eyes seemed dull, even with the ring of gold around the pupils. Now they seemed a lot more lively and brighter, as well as full of life. Each strand of fur on her face also seemed to be extremely smooth to the touch for a normal human, even more so for her manes. After she finished inspecting the face, she took a small step back, able to see more of her body in her reflection.

Her body was much thinner than what it used to be, thankfully still human-like but again different. It was curvy, but not much to where it looked unrealistic or unhealthy, no, but it was one that celebrities and models would literally kill for, even past the fur. Her navel area – or the belly button for the more simplistic humans – was more noticeable, laying a hand over it and easily covered the area. Then there was the fur on her arms. Interwoven to such perfection that both could easily be able to double as blankets, especially since they were practically touching the floor, even when the arms were level with her chest. The arms themselves were longer as well, slowly lowering them and saw that the tips of the fingers, not the claws, were going just below the kneecaps.

Speaking of the legs, they were like that of most animals; two joints from waist to ankle, but she could also feel the rather admirable strength they now possessed. Either of them could be able to allow her to walk with such grace that it would, again, make role models green with envy. The claws would be of concern, seeing that they would be murder on carpets and rugs alike, but again it was of no concern as of now.

Come to think of it, why wasn't she – or rather the male part of her mind – trying to question all of this? She tried to comb through her mind to find the answer, but sadly wasn't all that able to find the answer. Another question popped up on what she had became, though was easily able to find the answer for that, her eyes widening as she looked back into the mirror.

"I…became a reshiram…?" she asked to no one in particular, slowly reaching out to the mirror and placed a hand on the surface of it.

Seconds suddenly felt like minutes as she had numerous questions flood her mind, trying to find answers to each of them.

_How long will this last?_

_Is it permanent?_

_How many others had these tampered cans?_

_Could I possibly be able to return to normal?_

…_be able to return to normal?_

…_return to normal?_

…_**normal?**_

That one word seemed to echo out from that one question. Normal. Would she even be able to return to her human self? Did she even want to return to her normal, boring human self? The answer she found was rather simple; No.

She was willing to throw everything that his – her – human self wanted, want to try and begin anew. Even if it would bring the odd look from other humans, she felt that others would soon become like her, and all thanks to that one brand of beverage. However many she couldn't help but wonder. Her thoughts though were interrupted when her stomach gurgled audible, snapping out of her daze and looked down to her belly. She couldn't help but smile and let out a hearty giggle at such, feeling that the changes had made her hungry, stepping out of the bathroom to make herself something to eat.

She was no longer human, but damn was she gonna live this life to the fullest.

-0-0-0-0-

**This is a TF that has been bugging my mind as of late and allow me to say that this is very, _very, VERY_ close to the edge of my comfort zone. The thought started off similarly to the story via a drink of some soda, but my mind was also thinking of Reshina, one of my roleplay characters, rather heavily might I add. If you're having any thoughts of me being a pervert, quit it. :|**

**Anyway, my mind just kept thinking about her; me being hugged to her belly, snuggled in her fur, all the while she was in her anthro form. The more I thought of her and polished her, the more - well - motherly she seemed to me. It's most likely due to reshiram being one of my top pokemon, but I guess the way I have her portrayed as well. The crushing fact of her being a simple fantasy practically tears me up on the inside, knowing that the closest I could ever get to her in this life is via dreams, and I'm really damn lucky if it's a vivid dream and one that doesn't stray from her.**

**My mind kept having me thinking that this could be a potential series, but the more of it I wrote, the less appealing it seemed to me, instead vying it to be a simple - if not rather detailed - one-shot. However, I feel that the thought might come back to me someday, and if you guys truly insist it, I can try to work this into being a series. A short one yeah, but a series nonetheless. If it does come to that, it's going to be focused solely on the character here, whom I'm not ashamed to say that it's Reshina.**

**Also, trans-gender transformations are a very rare topic for me to touch, let alone glance at, so don't really expect this kind of transformation to be an often occurrence in my submissions.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Be sure to leave a review to share your thoughts on my work. :3**


End file.
